A Moment of Truth
by amor vincit omnia
Summary: One night of pleasure turns into a future disaster as Bella has to face the truth about her actions and the unexpected problem that comes with it. You don’t have to be Alice to know how their going to react to this… delivery.
1. Fear

I had driven for almost an hour to a random town as far away from Forks as I could. I hadn't told Edward where I was going out of total embarrassment and had more or less disappeared late afternoon. The entire trip here I half expected to see him and Alice in his Volvo racing after me thinking I was off with the werewolves again. Even though it seemed crazy to just leave I knew if I had gone to a store in Forks and bought my supplies the rumours would spread like wild fire quickly; this was defiantly something I really didn't need right now to top everything off.

'_The one fault of living in a small town where everyone knows everyone'_ I mumbled to myself annoyed as I pulled up to a small chemist that seemed almost deserted. My body seemed to move on its own through the isles looking up and down the shelves; I grabbed what I came for and went to the counter. The cashier; a girl in her late teens looked me over eye brows raised.

"Whatever" she mumbled to herself scanning the item as I paid blushing silently.

The drive back to Forks was a slow one in my old truck; I was continuously staring down at the plastic bag I had wrapped up tightly laying on the passenger seat, it seemed to be taunting me wordlessly.

Although the trip home felt like forever once I saw the faint lights of the Cullen's house approach my stomach rolled and I felt another wave of nausea pass through me, the third today.

It wasn't until then that I realised it was dark, I looked at my watch; it was 10 pm how had I been out so long! As soon as I opened the door Edward ran to me with inhuman grace and speed pulling me into an embrace; I buried my face into his chest inhaling his scent; this seemed to calm my stomach for a moment as my body relaxed a little. He pulled me back a little gently as he studied my weary face.

"Bella what's wrong? Where have you been, you look terrible!" his face was full of concern, I could he had been distressed the whole time I'd been gone. I tried to act calm and natural twisting my face into what I hoped could pass off as a smile as I steadied my voice.

"Oh I'm fine Edward, stop worrying; I was just out with umm..." I racked my brain for an excuse "with Angela, we were shopping." I knew how false that sounded but Edward didn't seem to notice as a small smile formed on his perfect face and before I knew it I was in his arms again. I relaxed a little in his arms resting my weight on him and yawned I suddenly felt completely exhausted.

"What's in the bag?" he asked casually though I could hear the curiosity in his voice, he wanted to know what had been so important to keep me away so long. As he tried to gently pry it away from the clasped fingers I quickly pulled away from his hands and blushed looking up at him guiltily.

"Oh it's… just some stuff I picked up today" It wasn't a lie but I still felt bad for not telling the whole truth.

He pulled me upright again laughing a little and giving me a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Ok, now go upstairs and sleep, you look exhausted!" He said pushing me gently towards the stairs, I was glad to have an excuse to go upstairs.

"I guess this is goodnight then" I said weakly turning to get one final look at my prince charming.

"Good night Bella, I love you" The words hung in the air and I was struck by a stabbing sense of again guilt, I ran up the stairs towards the bathroom feeling pathetic.

I had almost made it into the bathroom when I was blocked by Alice. Her pixie features where turned into a concerned frown as she looked up at me, something was on her mind. I sighed internally, almost irritated; I had enough to worry about!

"Bella, your bladder can wait a sec, we need to talk; there's a bit of a" she struggled to find the right word, "problem."

I gulped, how did she know, had she seen me in a vision at the shop? I nodded signalling her to continue gripping the plastic bag tighter.

"Now remember don't tell Edward because you know how he has a tendency to overreact" I nodded again dumbly, not trusting my voice. After her quick warning she went straight to the point.

"Well for the past month or so I haven't been having any visions of you" I looked at her unknowingly holding my breath. "You haven't been with those dogs again?" she asked suspiciously. I froze in fear trying to think up a new lie, one not far from the truth.

"Umm well I have been seeing a bit of Jacob lately" I managed to rush out my hand trembling slightly.

"The thing is though I can't even get visions of everyone else if your there with us." She continued I looked at her shocked. "Its like there werewolves are almost following you somehow," she sighed shaking her head "I just can't figure it out. Can you think of anything that could have happened in the last month to block me out?"

My body froze, I was at a loss for words, and did that mean what I thought it did? Oh no, this can not be happening!

"Bella are you ok? Snap outta it." Alice's voice was thick with concern as I snapped out of my panicking premonition.

"I'm fine Alice," my voice held a hint of impatience and worry as my eyes focused behind her to the bathroom. This lie was starting to come easier each time I said it; _I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine._

Even if I got to the stage of being able to say it with it sounding false I would know the truth, I _wasn't_ ok and unless I got away now it would only get worse.

"Ok then Bella, you seem distracted so I'll talk to you more about this when your more…yourself. Just maybe keep away from those dogs for awhile they always seem to cause trouble when you're around."

"_It's too late for that!" _I wanted to yell out to her, to tell her what was happening, to have some support but she was already gone by the time I had looked up

I sighed deeply as I locked the bathroom door behind me; the click of the lock was comforting though I knew it would do nothing to stop a vampire from entering. It would however give me the few precious moments of privacy I needed before Edward came searching.

I looked down at the plastic bag with another stab of guilt as I took of the box out of the bag with shaking hands and read the instructions carefully. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; it was time for the moment of truth.


	2. Positive

I gasped in shock as I felt my blood turn to ice as my hands shook

A.N – Hey thanks to everyone who added this story or reviewed; I was jumping up and down in excitement at them all! As you can tell this is my first ever fanfic so constructive criticism is much appreciated! Feel free to send in reviews of your prediction of where the stories going… I have a few tricks up my sleeve of what's planned! Happy reading!

I gasped in shock as I felt my blood turn to ice as my hands shook. Everything was silenced by the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. I stared at the ceiling trying to silence the tears threatening to spill. My head rushed with to many emotions for me to feel at once. I tried a trick Jasper had once mentioned and tried to mentally bottle them up in the back of my mind and deal with each emotion one at a time.

Taking a deep breath I steadied my hands and tried to think rationally.

"_It's ok Bella you must have just read it wrong that's all"_ I braced myself for the worst as I looked down at the white stick clutched in one hand, my eyes darted from it to the instructions I had crumpled in my other hand and back again as my heart sped up again. The tiny pink cross looked back at me mockingly I imagined it laughing at me with glee screaming out.

"_Positive…positive…positive…your PREGNANT!! What's you boyfriend going to say about this?"_ It yelled out at me and burst into another fit of derisive laughter.

"Shut up!" I screamed throwing the test against the wall with such force there was a small indentation left in the wall as it fell to the ground. All the emotions I had bottled up came out in one big rush as I doubled over in pain. I couldn't fight them off again; collapsing on the floor I curled up in a ball as my tears flowed freely and blackness consumed me.

I was awoken by someone knocking at the door forcefully, my head spun as I tried to focus on the words they was saying.

"Bella, Bella are you in there? Hello, Bella, please it's Edward. What are you doing in there, it's been hours!?" Edwards's voice was loud and worried as he continued to call out to me.

I looked up to the door, it was only now that I realised that somewhere between coming into the bathroom and the knocking on the door I had ended up lying on the cold tiled floor curled up in a tight ball. My face was wet and puffy; I had been crying.

Rewinding my memory I tried to remember what had happened but there was just a blank spot. I shook my head, I felt hazy and tired as I focused on the door and tried hopelessly to steady my voice.

"I – I'm alright Edward, I'm just-" My efforts were useless as my voice wobbled and broke off mid sentence; the effort filled my eyes again with tears though I didn't know why; I obviously hadn't finished crying yet. I heard the door handle jiggle as Edward tried to enter, I knew he was being polite and could open the locked door without a second thought.

"Bella, I know you're not ok, what's wrong?" He paused, waiting for an answer but when one didn't come he asked more gently "Bella, honey, please, may I come in?"

I paused to process this, my mind was working at half the speed, did it really matter what I said? He would come in regardless to comfort me… because he loved me. I knew for a fact however he wouldn't feel that way if he found out what had happened and the reason why I was acting so oddly.

"Bella? Bella please answer?" Edwards urgent voice shot me back into the present again, the door handle didn't sound like it could take much more. I looked around in panic at the bathroom, the white stick was thrown to one side as if in an angry rage the instructions sheet was torn to shreds around me; the bathroom was going to give me away; no wonder Edward was worried it must have sounded like I was having a fit up here! There was no time though to think about what had happened I had to hide the evidence.

"Just a sec!" I called out, all shakiness gone from my voice as I called out a little too fast and loud as I rushed to grab everything and shove them into the plastic bag again.

"Bella what are you doing?" His voice had a hint of suspicion in it as he tried the door again as if thinking that it had miraculously opened between tries. I looked down at the plastic bags contents and my stomach churned over as my memory came flooding back; the plus – positive, laughing in my head… I suddenly felt sick and scrambled on all fours to the toilet throwing up my dinner and lunch tears streaming down my face.

Edward didn't need any more of a reason as the door came flying open and a felt him kneeling next to me as I continued to vomit. He looked around panicked, he didn't know what to do, he put his arms around my shoulders cooing softly as I continued.


	3. Mistake

I should have listened to Edward

**A.N- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me or this story to their favourites! Ok, so there have only been 7 reviews but I'm still excited!**

**Don't worry this isn't a Jacob x Bella plot; I'm a total Edward fan too! **

**It's my birthday next week and I have exams too so I don't know how long it will take for the next chapter but hang in there! Keep up the reviews I love them all equally! Have fun reading! Oh and sorry this was double posted there was some accidental French at the bottom of the first one that I don't want on the web, sorry about that!**

I should have listened to Edward.

As overprotective as he often is I can now see his point of view on the situations that have often faced us. As much as I would like to have denied it, he was in most of the situations, right to try and protect me. It seems that by being a human filled with emotions and stubbornness in fact led to my ruin; stupid humans.

So it seemed that if you looked at it with a dark sense of humour, if I had not been so ignorant as to ignore my Edwards wishes non of this would ever have happened….funny world isn't it?

It all started just over 2 months ago on a Friday night; the Quillet tribe had organised a party for Jacob's birthday, I hadn't seen Jacob in months and ever since the invitation had been delivered Edward had been against me going.

"Please Bella," he began with pleading eyes "don't go, we've had enough trouble with the werewolves already. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Looking into his concerned pleading eyes almost convinced me to stay home and listen to him but of course my stubbornness prevailed and I managed to convince Edward to drive me to the border.

Jacob was there to pick me up leaning against his car waiting impatiently, his irritated expression melted instantly as we pulled up and he ran over to be pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Bella, I've missed you so much, it's been too long" he breathed into my ear and he held on tightly around my waist. Edward let out a loud grunt and Jacob let me go unwillingly as we both looked up at Edwards chilling stare.

"I expect her back exactly as I left her, you here me mutt, no _funny_ business." He spoke the words emotionless as Jacob gave a single casual nod back. I was the pulled into another tight embrace; this time by Edward.

"Be careful Bella, call me when you want to come home, and don't think it's ever too early to leave." I silently smiled at his words as my lips met his one more time.

"I will Edward, see you soon." I pulled away from his grasp unhappily and entered Jacobs's car and drove away; Edward didn't move until we were far off in the distance.

Once we were out of sight Jacob seemed to come out of his shell; sliding his arm casually around my shoulders as he drove, a goofy grin stretching across his face.

"Ready to party Bella?" he asked with a chuckle, barley paying attention to the road. I smiled and nodded happily; Alice helped me with my make up and clothes and I was feeling pretty good about myself.

We started talking and before I knew it we were down at the beach when a roaring bonfire had taken over the sun, lighting up half the shore. Somebody had also brought down a CD played and people were dancing to the loud beat. I didn't have time to take it all in when I was suddenly dragged from the car and pulled down to join the group by Jacob.

The night went well and it seemed that I never had a moment without a drink in my hand; Jacob was always there to refill my cup or pass me another bottle of unknown alcohol. It wasn't long before I was dancing wildly with anyone who would join me. Everything started to go hazy and fuzzy but I do remember walking away from the party with Jacob hand in hand down the beach. I didn't know how long had passed but soon we were sitting on the waters edge kissing fiercely, every thought of Edward lost in my intoxicated mind.

I woke up groggily by the glaring sunlight piercing through my eye lids, I groaned in pain as my head began to throb. I looked around in confusion blinking at the bright light began to calm as my eyes adjusted; it looked mid morning.

I realised with a sudden pang of surprise where I was; Jacobs's room. I looked down at the bed I was lying in as a wave of shock passed through me. Jacob, I realised to my horror, was lying next to me fast asleep and we were both completely naked. I screamed out in panic and grabbed as many clothes as I could from the floor as I bolted through the door. I dressed as I ran pulling on a shirt and shorts as I ran down the street; by now Jacob had woken up and was yelling out at me to listen to what happened but I kept running and he didn't try to catch up to me. Tears streamed down my face as my mind made up the scenario of what had happened my stomach churning as I imagined Edwards pained face if he ever found out I had betrayed him. As my mind wandered I tripped over a stone and came crashing onto the concrete, I lay there in pain as the tears flowed freely now. Jacob sped up as he saw me fall and lifted my up gently.

"Bella please listen in was all a big misunderstanding, just let me explain!" he pleaded but I looked at him in disgust and pulled myself from his grip and continued to run his voice fading behind me.

Not a minute after I had passed the border back to vampire territory I saw Edwards shiny Volvo come racing down the road to a halt in front of me. He jumped out of the car and looked me over in shock; my red eyes are tear stained face mascara running down my cheeks, my braless top with two buttons done up and my body covered in scratched and bruises. His face suddenly turned to rage his hands clenched in fist as he spoke.

"What did that _mutt_ do to you? Where have you been all night? I called and called but you never answered, I was worried sick! I knew you shouldn't have gone…" He practically yelled his teeth clenched.

"No… no he didn't do anything Edward it was my fault. I...I got a little drunk and I fell asleep on his… couch, I only just woke up and when I realised what time it was I came running back to the border. I was in such a hurry I fell over." I pointed at my bleeding arm to prove my point but suddenly took a step back. What was the scent of my blood doing to him right now? He didn't seem to notice the fact and took me in his arms hugging me tightly.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that ok?" he said his face still undecided; he was planning something, I nodded trying to wipe the remaining tears away.

He might have had suspicions of what happened but I knew the reality wouldn't be an option; he trusted me his angel Bella… his betrayer.


	4. Rose

-

I lay in my bed grudgingly, well, more like I was being held captive.

After I had finished throwing up everything I had eaten for the last week (or so it felt), Edward had forced me into bed. Using his inhuman speed and strength he had managed to tuck multiple sheets in without me noticing. It was only once he was back at my side I realised they were so tight it was hard for me to breathe; let alone escape. After securing me he sped out the door and off to the chemist to buy something to help the vomiting; though I don't think he would find the right medication.

As if to make me feel worse once Edward was a safe distance away Rosalie had come and stood at the door, staring at me like my silent guard.

I tried to ignore her for as long as possible until I noticed her expression in the corner of my eye. Her beautiful features held an evil smirk and fierce eyes that made my stomach churn; something was up.

I tried to sit up but was securely locked in place. Panic washed through me as I tried to figure out what she wanted. It hit me like a slap across the face but the sharp pain coursed through my whole body: where the hell was the bag and test?

My sketchy memory reminded me about having it in the bathroom. I had been sick… and then what? My eyes widened as I remembered being carried to bed in Edwards strong reassuring arms, half conscious and feeling like crap, tears still running down my face. I had been in no state to worry about anything but my self-centred pity; the test was still sitting helplessly on the floor. I looked over to her in terror as she continued to smirk.

"No…" I whispered as she sniggered and crossed her arms in front of her perfect body.

"Afraid so." she replied smugly, her golden eyes never leaving me.

"So…" I was shaking by now as all the nightmares I'd been having dawned as reality: I was afraid to ask the rest of the question but I knew I had to. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." she said. A look of bemusement crossed her face as I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Nothing?" I asked doubtfully. Relief washed through me but I was still suspicious. Rose wasn't that nice to me; she was planning something.

Gracefully she walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed lightly. A false smile was plastered on her face as she blinked innocently at me.

"Nothing," she repeated "If anything I should be asking how you managed to get pregnant from a vampire; how did that work anyway?" her smile turned sweetly sick as her eyes bored into mine. I couldn't turn away as I mustered up all the courage I could. Returning her sweet smile, I looked up at her doe eyed.

"I was actually hoping you could help me in that department considering you and Emmett are always at it like rabbits. Maybe he's just dating you for your… stamina." I smiled wickedly, proud of myself.

Even though I knew it could have been a better insult I still got the reaction I wanted. Her eyes seemed to almost flame up as she glared at me, her fists clenching the sheets so tightly they began to rip.

"At least I stick with only ONE guy, mutt whore!" She glowered at me in triumph as my mind raced for something else to use against her.

"Maybe that's because he's the only one who can put up with you! You're a stuck up conceited bitch!" I practically screamed the last part and she looked slightly taken aback.

"You'll pay for that human, you hear me!" Her eyes seem to flash at an idea as she suddenly calmed; I didn't like the look of it.

"Although…I might not need to- this will do it for me." She sneered and pulled out the pregnancy test from her pocket, waving it in my face mockingly. I gulped back tears; panic was rushing through my veins, causing all of my confidence to evaporate.

"Please Rose, I'm begging you. I can explain everything! It's all just a big misunderstanding. I didn't mean for this to happen! Oh god, please, please don't tell Edward!" It all came out in a pathetic sounding rush as my eyes filled up and spilled over. She rolled her eyes, looking at me irritably and clicking her tongue as she seemed to think things through.

"Ok fine, I won't tell Edward… for now. Just remember this little chat for future reference." She warned and walked out of the room briskly, not looking back.

"Rosalie, wait. You still have the test!" I called out miserably but she was already gone. I knew she would have easily heard me but I didn't push my luck. For some reason she had just decided to save me.

It was now just a matter of finding out why; was she going to use it against me? Threaten me? Make me her slave? I needed to know!

I struggled in the sheets angrily as I managed to get tangled in their tight grasp. I let out a scream of frustration, punching at the mattress with all my strength as Edward rushed to my side.

"What happened, I heard fighting- is everything all right? What did Rose say?" He asked in a concerned tone, stroking my hair as he gently pulled my hands out of fists. "And what's this about her having a test?" His expression grew more puzzled with each question as he stared at me intently, waiting for a reasonable answer.

'_Because she found out I'm pregnant with Jacobs's child.'_

'_Oh that's very nice Bella, when are you due? This is so exciting, I'm going to go and congratulate Jacob right now'_

'_That's very kind of you Edward. I'll get Alice now. I'm sure she can whip up a baby shower for me.'_

It was then that Edward became more confused as I began laughing softly at the distorted scenario in my head. I could always hope, couldn't I?

Instead of continuing my false reality I looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Oh it was nothing; we just had a slight… disagreement. It's all sorted now though." He smiled back at me as my lips reached out for his. The moment we touched I felt relief flow through me as all bad thoughts disappeared; it was like we were the only ones on the planet. No vampires, no werewolves, no baby, no problems. My hands ran over the contours of his body as I once again let myself get caught up in the moment. Edward, being Edward, pulled away sadly brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I pouted slightly as he chuckled.

"Not now Bella, we don't know what could happen, it's too dangerous. We wouldn't want you getting pregnant now would we?" He cooed gently pulling me towards him. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Could that even work?" I asked softly. He looked back at me slightly shocked by my question.

"Oh, well I really don't know Bella. This is all new territory for everyone. To be honest I really don't want to find out. Think about bringing a baby into our lives; how would it cope with two parents who wouldn't grow up? Would it even physically work? It would be horrible for it." Tears once again welled up in my eyes as my lip trembled; he was right of course. How could I possibly bring a child into my whirlwind life? It was hard enough for me to cope, let alone a baby! With the constant threat of attacks and just being a danger magnet I couldn't possibly think of endangering another life. What was I going to do? The thoughts hazed as he held me tighter and kissed me gently.

"There, there Bella it's ok. I know how much you must want to have children in the future…It's just not possible. I'm so, so sorry" I could hear the pain in his voice and it broke my heart.

"No Edward you're right…" I trailed off. "But it's a little too late" I mouthed to myself.


	5. A quick word

I sighed in defeat; it seemed like I wasn't leaving this bed for at leave another few hours

**A.N – Hello again! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer. Life's been busy; I'm now a year older and have finished my exams woo hoo!! **

**I actually have a few more chapters that just have to be edited so there will be more for you to read in a couple of days! As always keep reviewing; tell me where you think this is heading! I want to see if anyone can guess!!**

I sighed in defeat; it seemed like I wasn't leaving this bed for at leave another few hours. Edward was lying next to me his arms snaked around my waist as he hummed my lullaby softly.

I knew he was trying to get me to fall asleep but I refused to give in. My eyes darted around the room trying to find something to keep me awake. Soft moonlight shone in through the windows casting showing across the walls. I knew by now it must have been around 1 am. My eyelids grew heavier with each passing moment and I knew I couldn't last much longer.

My lids finally closed as I gave up and my mind began to drift. I suddenly refocused as Edwards's body moved away from mine and got out of bed. He must have thought I was finally asleep. Keeping my eyes closed and my breathing deep and even I heard another pair of feet meet up with his.

"So she's?" I heard a soprano voice say almost silently; it was Alice.

"Sound asleep." Edward confirming in the same hushed tone. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

His voice seemed almost impatient, longing to come back to me. I listened intently; what was it they wanted to talk about without me hearing?

"It's about Bella, I'm worried." Edward didn't reply but I could practically feel his body stiffen in worry. He seemed to be doing that to often lately.

"She's been acting; weirdly. Then there was our chat today…" She sighed.

"What 'chat' Alice?" he asked apprehensively. I held my breath in fear, waiting for her response. She seemed to be taken off guard by this question; after all it had been her idea for me not to tell Edward.

"Oh, it was nothing. Forget I said anything" she lied laughing slightly trying to sound innocent. I knew he didn't buy it.

"What 'chat' Alice? What's going on? I know you're hiding something; you're going through Latin phrases in your head. Amor vincit omnia? Love conquers all? What are you trying to say?" His voice was thick with suspicion by now; was she trying to warn him? She must have known what she was doing; she would have seen a vision. Or would she?

'_Well for the past month or so I haven't been having any visions of you. The thing is though I can't even get visions of everyone else if your there with us.' _

I gasped softly trying to remain in my fake slumber. I was still in the room, which meant she would have been walking into all of this blind. Things must have been getting serious.

"Ok." She began sighing, it was all or nothing now, "I'm telling you this for you own good. What ever you do, don't freak out on me."

"Alice; just spit it out wont you!" he whisper angrily. I desperately wanted to open my eyes to see how he would take it.

"I can't see Bella anymore. It's like she's with the werewolves even when she's here!" Alice shouted back at him, she seemed to yell but her voice came out no higher than a whisper. The room fell silent and time dragged by painfully slow. I wasn't sure if they were both still standing near by until I heard Edward speak again. I then realised what had happened; Alice had shown his all her thoughts.

"Oh…" He gasped quietly shocked mixed with confusion. "But…how?"

"I honestly don't know… but" she trailed off not finished her sentence.

"But what!?" Edward was starting to get agitated again; he wanted answers.

"Something's happened Edward, something bad. I don't know what but I know it's not going to end well." She warned solemnly as she took a few steps towards the door.

"Good morning Bella. I'll see you downstairs for some breakfast soon." She said casually, I could hear the grin in her tone. My body froze in position as I held my breath. She laughed softly leaving the room with soft almost silent steps. Cautiously I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred as I took in Edward kneeing by me. I jumped slightly not realising he was so close. He looked happy but I knew he was hiding his emotions. As I looked into his crimson eyes I could see all his worry and confusions jumbled up spinning questions and doubt.

"Good morning" he said softly smiling his crooked smile making my heart flutter, "How long have you been awake? I hope Alice didn't scare you."

I smiled back sitting up trying to decide what to say. Of course I was scared!

"Oh no, I just woke up. What were you guys talking about, why would I be scared?" I looked up innocently. Playing dumb seemed like the best option right now.

His entire body seemed to relax at those words. I didn't know anything, I wasn't scared; he could deal with it all himself. There as no need to get me involved, after all I was only human. He began stroking my hair affectionately still smiling.

"Oh no it's nothing just Alice being Alice." In one fluent movement he picked me up effortlessly and carried me downstairs. The Cullen's were all in the living room sitting around talking at vampire speed. He placed me down gently on the floor and I moved slowly towards the kitchen looking at each vampire as I did.

Alice smiled at me slightly, her face focused and concerned; it was the most down to earth I had ever seen her. Emmet was trying to find someone to arm wrestle him. When no one took him on his offer he slumped on the couch annoyed. Rosalie sat next to him; she smiled at me smugly before I quickly averted me gaze. My cheeks flushed and panic flowing freely. Jasper rose at eyebrow in confused by my sudden panic. I felt a wave of calm flow through me and smiled, thanking him silently.

My hand lingered on cereal I ate everyday; I felt my stomach churn at the thought of eating it again. My mind suddenly created the perfect dish; something that at any other time but now would have disgusted me and everyone in 100 meter proximity. '_What the hell!' _I though lightly. '_I'm in a room full of vampires who think peanut butters gross. What will they care?'_

My hands took over grabbing items from the fridge and whipped up the perfect breakfast. I sat down at the dinning table looking at my creation proudly. Everyone came over to look in shock.

"You're not seriously going to eat that?" Alice gasped looking disgusted.

"Watch me!" I answered smugly taking a bite. It tasted delicious but no one else seemed to think so. Edward looked like he was going to be sick.

"W-What is it?" He stuttered.

"Cinnamon toast, ice-cream, mustard, whipped cream and pickles" I recited taking another large bite. The whole family cringed and I chewed and swallowed.

"God Bella, you're eating like a pregnant chick or something!" Emmett boomed jokingly. I froze mid bite and Rose stifled a laugh. I smiled and laughed slightly and everyone took a step back as I showed the half chewed contents inside my mouth.

"No I'm not I'm just trying something… different." The mood was instantly lighter as everyone except Rose laughed along.

"Well next time you try something 'different' make sure it's as far away from me as possible!" Jasper joked sending a wave a laugher through everyone. This made things worse as everyone burst out laughing again. Nobody actually remembering what was so funny anymore.


	6. Truth

After our short lived burst of humour everyone went back to what they were doing I went back to worrying

**A.N- To make up for my lateness last time I have a few chapters coming within a few days of each other. Inspiration has hit hard!! For anyone who had problems viewing the last chapter please PM and I'll be happy to send it to you I love PM's there so fun. It's starting to get serious now so I hope your liking where it's all going!! **

**As always feel free to review, PM, write a letter, a song a poem or whatever!! I love checking these emails and feeling loved!**

**I have also posted a poll of your favourite Twilight character so jump on in a vote. **

After our short lived burst of humour everyone went back to what they were doing and I went back to worrying. I knew that once I finished breakfast I would have to go. He deserved to know what was happening. After all it was his fault any of this had happened anyway.

As I packed away the dishes Edward came up behind me, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Do you know where Carlisle is, Edward?" I asked, not looking at him in the eye.

"Oh, I think he's at the hospital working. Why do you ask?" He turned my body to face him and leaned closer to me, resting one arm on the bench either side of me. My heart pumped wildly as I took in his face not an inch from mine.

"I was going to get him to give me a check up but I guess I'll just go to the doctor. I'm still not feeling great." I smiled slightly dazzled.

"Would you like me to drive you then?" he breathed inching closer his eyes never leaving mine.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine" I murmured silently my mind spinning. I gripped the bench for support feeling like I was about to pass out. He smiled and chuckled.

"Breathe Bella; I don't want you fainting on me!" I smiled back taking a large breath.

"Ok well I better be off to my, uh, doctors appointment." I ducked under his arms and hurried to the door. My human legs weren't fast enough and before I knew it Edward was in front of me blocking the door.

"What's the hurry?" He asked casually brushing a piece of hair out of my face. My skin tingled at his touch.

"I just have a few things to do afterwards. I want to get them done so I'm back here soon." I smiled holding onto his hands. He smiled his dazzling grin, squeezing my hands tightly.

"You better hurry Bella. I'm going hunting with Jasper and Emmett but I'll be back in time to meet you." It was only then I noticed his dark irises. I slowly moved around him and over to the garage.

"I'll race you!" I laughed and we both leaned in our lips meeting in the middle.

"I love you, be safe." he murmured before I got into my truck.

Driving proved a lot more hazardous that I first expected. Once I had made up my mind my hands had refused to stop shaking. I don't really know why they started: I wasn't scared or nervous. Well okay, maybe I was a little scared but not hand shaking scared. I toyed with the idea my subconscious was warning me against what I was about to do. Once again my stubbornness had triumphed over all and I knew I would regret this decision soon. I pulled up in front of the Black's house and cut the ignition. I had seemed like years since I had seen the old house but sitting here now it all felt too soon.

I didn't have time to recollect my thoughts as Jacob bounded out the door toward me. I wasn't sure what he was feeling. A mixture of anguish, surprise, confusion and happiness was openly displayed on his face. _At least he does look sad,_ I thought to myself bitterly. I looking over at him, my lips pursing into a thin line of anger as a look of happiness replaced all others. It was HIS fault I was in this mess and there he was looking happy! He dashed over and opened the door, pulling me out easily. My head spun for a moment from the sudden change of position. One I stopped seeing double I returned to glaring at him sourly. He seemed to ignore this as I was suddenly pulled into a giant Jacob bear hug.

"Oh Bella, I didn't expect so see you! We really need to talk, there's a perfectly acceptable explanation!" He began placing me down, giving me a hopeful smile. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to glare.

"Oh you're not still angry are you? Well I wouldn't blame you if you were but…" He stopped mid sentence as I shook my head slowly, looking at my feet.

"What…what's happened Bella?!" his voice got more panicky as my eyes welled with tears. I was sick of holding my emotions in and now they came out in one great flood. My tears came out in sobs as I buried my face in Jacobs's shirt. He mumbled questions softly and rubbed my back soothingly, waiting out the tears.

"When we... I got… I …I'm…" I couldn't get the words out through my tears. HE pulled me away gently and tilted my face till we met eye to eye.

"What's happened Bella?" he asked soothingly stroking my tear stained cheek. I took a deep breath and steadied my voice as much as I could.

"I'm…I'm…pregnant." I said quietly, tears now streaming down my face silently. Jacob gasped quietly and began cursing to himself angrily.

"How could this have happened? I didn't and you didn't… Oh shit!" He got louder and more aggravated as he ranted. His body began to tremble warningly and I hurriedly took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed as he raced off into the forest. I turned but all I could see was a streak of fur.

"Not as much as I am…" I sighed as I headed back for the car.


	7. Crash

I lt out a yawn, no one as around to comment on how tired I looked

**A.N Ok this song was partially inspired by a boring day in class where I got away with writing while pretending I was writing a letter and by my sleep deprived mind that day. The reediting and adding was inspired by the song 'Thankyou for the Venom' by My Chemical Romance while Bella was in the car. Edwards thoughts came from the song 'When the Day Met the Night' by Panic at the Disco… random and off topic to what he thinks I know but hey what ever! In case you were somehow confused the last part is Edward Prov. I felt Edward needed a say and I was growing sick of Bella. This could happen occasionally so look out for them! As always feel free to review PM what ever I really want to hear all your thoughts! **

I let out a yawn; no one as around to comment on how tired I looked. I had sat in the truck and sobbed silent tears painfully until they would no longer flow. It was in that time I had made my realisation: Jacob wouldn't be able to ever deal with this. Hell I didn't think I would be able to. I shouldn't have dragged him into all this. It was my burden to carry. I would find a way to deal with this; I had to. I turned the key and the truck roared to life breaking the silence and making me jump slightly.

It was dark outside the truck and the rain had just begun to fall: Once again I was coming home late. I looked down at my watch that pulsed _2 am_ softly.

I didn't know how I had managed to stay out that long again. Time seemed to be passing at strange intervals whenever the tears began.

'_Everyone must be so worried'_ I thought my stomach churning.

What was Edward thinking? Was he out looking for me? What if he went to the hospital and I wasn't there? Would he be angry, worried confused would he demand an explanation?

It felt as if a light bulb went off as my hand felt out my bag on the passenger seat. I opened it up keeping my eyes on the dark wet road. Once I felt the smooth outline of my phone I smiled slightly; the beauty of technology! I flipped it open and glanced down at it for a second. Blank. I glanced down again in confusion. Nothing. I took one final quick glance down before it finally process through my sleep deprived head; my phone was dead. Cursing under my breath for not charging the battery I put it back in my bag and kept driving. The rain slowly started to get heavier as I squinted at the road. It was getting harder to see anything and the head lights of other cars were now only fait blurs in darkness.

My mind began to process the facts in an attempt to keep alert. Nobody knew where I was, where I had been or where I was going. My phone was dead so nobody could call me and find out. Anything could happen and nobody would know: I was screwed.

I let out another yawn and rubbed my sore eyes. I could feel thick black bags forming under them, turning me into a panda look-alike. I turned on the radio loud to try and keep me awake. State of the Union by Rise Against hit my like a punch as the rhythm and beat vibrated through the tuck. I mouthed the screaming words my mind feeling like it was being overloaded. The music was doing its job; I was awake.

_Countdown, to the very end,  
Equality, an invitation that we wont extend  
Ready aim, pull the trigger now,  
in time you firmly secure your place in hell_

State of the union address,  
reads war torn country still a mess  
the words: power, death, and distorted truth  
are read between the lines of the red, white, and blue

All too quickly though the chorus seemed to blur into mumble as my eyes closed on their own accord. The sound of a sharp toot of an oncoming car pierced through my mind and awoke me from my sudden slumber. I screamed in my head as I swerved out of the way: that was too close.

A small voice in the back of my mind yelled at me to pull over at least to call somebody to pick me up. This was all going to end badly.

'_Your almost home don't worry.'_ I told myself under my breath. It was true at least; I saw my turn off coming up on an oncoming sign. It was only a few minutes to go.

My eyes dragged shut again pulling me into unconsciousness. I hadn't slept for almost two days. My mind began to wander in the darkness when a bright light awoke me again. I snapped back into consciousness again and swerved from the piercing horn and bright lights coming towards me. My truck began to turn but my reaction time had been to slow as the light came closer. The blinding beam engulfed me as everything went deathly silent…

The rain formed intricate patterns on the large windows as it steadily fell from the sinister sky. A bolt of lightning abruptly broke through the clouds lighting up the dark dining room with a flash of gold. I paced back and forth at human speed around the room my arms folded tightly across my chest.

It had been over 17 hours since I had seen her leave this morning. I smiled slightly to myself; Bella was a horrible liar. I knew she hadn't been going to the doctors today. She was off doing something she didn't want me to know about. I had gone against my better judgement and foolishly let it slide. I thought she was off doing something harmless but now I was beginning to think it was something worse.

What if she was off with that mutt Jacob again? Something had happened at the party… Jasper had warned me against inquiring further. Her emotions when she had come home had been full blown regret fear and panic. I was so close to breaking the stupid treaty and breaking his neck. The fantasy played around in my mind constantly and I had even contemplated it a few times. That was until Alice would come rushing to me and blocked all ways out until I calmed.

Dialling her number again I held the receiver to my ear it anticipation. For the hundredth time I was was connected to the incessant beeping. I snarled in fury and threw the phone at the wall. It shattered in to a thousand shards of glass and plastic on the floor. I walked over the where it had hit and felt the deep dint it had left in the wall. I sighed in annoyance; Esme wasn't going to be happy.

Alice's warily mind filled me as she entered the room and leaned on the doorframe. I turned around and stared into her troubled eyes. My brow rose in optimism but suddenly changed to sadness as she shook her head slowly. Of the entire family Alice understood my pain the most.

Who knows what could have happened by now? Compulsively I looked down at my watch again; it was now 2.30am! Slumping down on the couch I exhaled covering my stressed face with both hands. Alice sat next to me humming softly placing her hand around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Its going to be fine, Bella can take care of herself; she's strong. Nothings going to happen, she's going to be alright." She whispered reassuringly though it didn't calm my nerves.

"Then let me go out and find her…" I murmured back in frustration.

"You know why you can't. Just stay here its ok…" She suddenly went silent as I looked up at her. Her featured had gone blank as she stared off into the distance. She flashed back into recognition and looked to me miserably. My mind was overloaded with the vision as well as we both uttered a single word. "No".

"I though you couldn't see her…" I asked softly. She shook her head in confusion.

"It's because she's not there yet…" she answered back almost silently. "I only saw Carlisle; anything could have happened. You have to stay calm no matter what's happened...for Bella." She handed me her phone as it began to vibrate.

"Edward its Carlisle, you better get here right now… its Bella… its bad." I slammed the phone shut and raced for the garage with Alice following right behind me.


	8. Heaven

Light; it was the only way I could describe it

Light; it was the only way I could describe it. I felt weightless as I floated effortlessly around. It was what I imagined space to be. Freedom stretched out in every direction, there was nothing around only light. It was so bright that as I looked down at my arms they seemed to glow. I felt… well, terrific! There wasn't a worry or problem to be found in my mind. My body tingled with happiness and relaxation and I felt like I had just been to a spa. Warmth bathed my body along with the light as I closed my eyes and took it in. I had never felt this good before; I didn't want to leave. I didn't actually know how I had gotten here but I didn't care either.

'_It's just like heaven…'_ I thought to myself contently. I breathed out as I drifted higher and higher. It felt as if something was calling me pulling me upwards. I didn't know what it was but it felt…right to go there. I suddenly convulsed in pain. It felt as if a sudden jolt of electricity passed through my body snapping me awake. I open my eyes in shock and pain as I began to drift downwards again. I looked around in confusion as to why but all I could see was light.

'How odd it feels not to worry' I said out loud laughing softly. The noise seem to echo outwards and just kept going, diminishing as it went until it was silent again. I let myself drift relaxing my body until I abruptly felt my feet hit the ground. I looked around again; it felt like I was standing on a movie set.

The light seemed to have dimmed and now bathed me in a soft glow. I looked down at my self in surprise; my clothes had changed from before.

'What had I been wearing?' I mumbled to myself; I couldn't remember anything. I was now wearing a white cotton dress. It flowed with the soft breeze and felt like the most comfortable thing I had ever worn. I spun around a few times smiling as the dress flowed with me mimicking my movements freely. Steadying myself I took a closer at look at where I had landed. With a spasm of sudden surprise I realised I was in a meadow…

'_My meadow,'_ I whispered as a small piece of memory came back.

'_Why is it mine?'_ I asked myself though I was returned with no answer. It was hard to recognise anything as it was coated in a thick layer of silvery mist. It made it look even more beautiful than before; like a weird fantasy world. My bare feet had completely vanished: I took a few steps forward and the mist swirled up my legs. Like the light it felt warm and tingly on my skin. I laughed a grin exposing itself as I ran through the mist yelling and screaming in joy. 'Could this really be happened?' I thought joyfully.

My breath grew ragged so I slowed down and dropped to the ground and lay on the soft grass. I giggled softly as I realised I was completely covered in fog. My limbs spread out as closed my eyes.

"Bella…?" A silky soft voice whispered breaking the silence. I jumped slightly as it broke the stillness I recognised the voice but I didn't know where from. The voice continued apprehensively as I lay completely still smiling and stifling giggles.

"Bella…Where are you? You need to come back to me…please!"

Come back to him, back to where? I frowned slightly this time the uncertainty was more distressing. What did this guy want with me? I was very happy where I was. I didn't want to go anywhere.

"Bella please I'm begging you don't leave me! You have to leave with me now." I could hear the pain and agony in his voice. I decided to risk questioning him why would I need to leave?

"I like it here why should I go anywhere with you?" my voice was but a whisper and I was uncertain if he would be able to hear it. His footsteps came closer to me and I knew he had heard. He had good hearing!

"Go home with me Bella: Home where you belong with your family!" I heard his feet slow to a halt as he looked for me in the mist. Go home, a family, what was he talking about?

"I don't have a family…I… I don't remember anything…" I whispered my mind racing to remember. Where had I been before I had come here? Why was I here? Questions buzzed around in my mind as I silently waited for some sort of explanation.

"Bella, please try to remember. Don't you remember me, Edward? What about Alice or Jasper? Emmett and Rosalie… What about Carlisle or Esme?" His voice trailed off before he continued. "Jacob…?" My mind suddenly spun with confusion. A memory came rushing back to me in a painful blow. It felt as if I had been stabbed. Jacob… I was pregnant to Jacob! Why was I pregnant? Why did I feel horrible when I thought about it?

"Jacob…" I whispered. I instantly regretted speaking that single word as I felt the man near me feel the same stabbing sense of pain I did. Why was he so upset; what did he care about Jacob?

"Yes… Jacob… do you… do you remember me?" he asked in a tiny voice. I stood u cautiously and stared at him uncertainly only to be suddenly awed by his appearance. He was… well stunning. He too was dressed in plain cotton clothing but he somehow managed to make it look amazing. He stood there slightly shocked as I stood a small smile pressed on his lips.

I took him all in greedily from his feet until our eyes met up. Two golden eyes stared back at me silently pleading with me to remember. I racked my brain but I was told nothing about the stranger in front of me. Was I meant to remember him from somewhere? I stared more intently into his eyes; my heart skipped a beat. I frowned in confusion, I somehow felt…connected to him though I didn't know why.

'I… I don't remember…I'm sorry" His smile instantly disappeared and I felt tears prickle in my eyes.

"Bella, you love me! So much in fact were getting married soon, you just have to come home with me." He pleaded taking a step towards me. I instinctively mimicked his step only backwards.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. I don't want to leave here either it's really nice." I breathed fearfully. I watched through his eyes his heart break in two as he turned slowly.

"I'm so sorry, I tried my best…" He whispered as he slowly walked off into the forest. I watched him go in stunned silence not breathing. Just as his silhouette disappeared among the trees I felt ache shudder though me. The ache increased in pain just as I was knocked to the ground. It felt as if someone had punched me and I was winded. I cringed in pain, it all felt so real… like I had been though it before… I curled up in pain culching at my sides. It felt like if I didn't I would be physically ripped in half. I screamed out in agony as I was hit with memories from all angles. They felt like knifes stabbing at me angrily.

Edward… MY Edward… my life, my being, my other half! How could I have forgotten about him! Now he was … gone. I suddenly remembered where I had felt this pain before; when Edward had left me… This couldn't be happening again! I stood up grimacing in pain as I began to stumble forward. Tears poured down my face in panic as I began to sprint for the trees he had walked to.

'Edward Cullen don't you dare leave me again! Not again! PLEASE EDWARD! YOU COWARDLY BLOOD SUCKING BASTARD, COME BACK RIGHT NOW!!" I screamed and yelled until my lungs seemed to burst. I could breathe... No oxygen would fill my lungs. I stood up and ran after him into the trees I began hyperventilating trying to breathe but I couldn't. Tears blurred my vision as I bolted through the trees stumbling over again and again. I fell to the ground painfully; the beautiful forest had been replaced with thick harsh rocky land. I looked around in a dizzy confused state; this was the place… the horrible place I never wanted to revisit. It was where Edward had originally left me…


	9. Jacob

**A.N- The holidays are here!! And that means more chapters faster! Hope your liking it so far. Also there's a poll on my page thingy so feel free to vote! Another request to anyone interested; I want to change the summary of my story but have no idea what to write (go figure). Does anyone have any ideas of what I should put in there, it would be much appreciated. **

**Just another note while I'm here I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter. I wasn't about to get it edited by my dearest friend but I assure you the next chapter will be. As always please review PM anything tell me what you thinks going to happen.**

**Bella Prov.**

I stood up wearily and continued running in a random direction. Blood began to lazily drip down my face. My arms and legs were cut and bleeding and my dress was ripped in several places, barley covering me any more. My numbed mind was filled with the searing pain. It spread through my body pulsing with my shattered body. I knew that if I didn't find him again life would no longer be worth living. I had been through it all before, I couldn't do it again… I cried out as raw pain erupted from my chest as images flashed through my mind.

My legs buckled and I yelled in terror as I felt more pain my body withered on the ground. I curled up in a ball clutching my heart, I sobbed on shrieked; where was Edward? I opened my eyes; the pain in my chest overpowered all others. It was a sharp stabbing sensation that would go away. I looked down at my hand; they were covered in bright red blood. My eyes widened in terror. In a panicked daze I ripped at my dress until it fell to shreds on the group around me. Goose bumps rose on my neck as I stared at my chest. There was a long scar right where my heart lay beneath. Blood flowed over me as I suddenly realised what was wrong. My heart had physically broken… Was that even possible? I felt for a heart beat… nothing.

"Help me…please" I whispered darkness engulfing me.

* * *

**Doctors Prov.**

"She's not responding!"

"Give me 300 volts!"

"Charging"

"Clear!"

"Still nothing"

"Clear!'

"We have a heart beat!"

"How did we just loose her then?"

"It was like she went through the crash again…"

* * *

**Bella Prov.**

My body seemed to lighten again as I drifted off towards the sky again. I didn't fight it at first until I realised what was happening. I looked around in terror trying somehow to descend again, I didn't want to go up anymore I wanted Edward!

"HELP, PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed for dear life grabbing at the tree branches in a hopeless attempt. My mind started going hazy and I felt drowsy as I ascended at a fast speed. All of a sudden another flash of electricity flowed through me. I cringed in pain as my mind cleared. A strong hand caught me off guard as it pulled me down abruptly. I fell to the rocks again with a sharp thud as I looked up at my saviour.

"Jacob…"

"Bella…"

"How did you? Where did you?" I stared at him in bewilderment. He didn't answer me questions as he crouched down next to me staring at my chest. The blood still managed to flow from it and had run all the way down my stomach.

"He left…" he whispered touching the wound slightly before removing his fingers. I nodded dumbly tears still running.

"What do I do?" I asked my voice hoarse. Jacob smiled at me and offered me his hand. We stood slowly; as he put his arm around me I felt my body tingle. I looked down at myself in confusion; all the wounds were slowly healing and before I knew it my body was as good as new. I gasped in shock feeling for bruises with no success.

"Is that better?" He asked laughing softly. All I could do was nod again until I noticed my chest. The searing pain was still there, it felt so much worse now that it was the only pain on my body. With every heart beat it felt as if I was being ripped in half pain running down my spine. My lip trembled in horror as I realized that in exchange an open bloody wound was a long ragged scar. It ran from the middle of my rib cage below my breast before curving half way around my back.

"Make the pain go away…please." I pleaded helplessly looking up at his concerned face.

"I want to… but I can't… You still love him… and not me…" he whispered looking down at me with glistening heartbroken eyes. Right before me he seemed to slowly fade away until only empty space occupied where he stood but a second ago.

"Goodbye Bell…" I heard him call faintly on the breeze.

"Jacob, please don't go! Not you too!" I yelled as I tripped over; my weight no longer being supported.

I began to fall slowly as the forest around me evaporated into a dark void. My screams were silenced by the emptiness suffocating me. I couldn't get out I just kept falling and falling with no end in sight… Everything got darker and hazier. It was as if I was under anaesthesia. I yawned and closed my drowsy eyes every part of me relaxing as I let go…


	10. NOT CHAPTER explantation

**A.N- Just to any one who already iunderstands whats going on DONT read this. Its just an overviw of past events sorry to get you all excited.**

_A.N.N-_

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter but I have been getting a lot of confused email and I think need to clear some things for everyone.

Okay firstly I apologise. Last night I had an epiphany; I forgot to say whose prov. each part was!! Also I had a lot of little to mark when one prov. stated and finished but they didn't show up. I'm going to have to edit a few chapters to clear that up!

Ok now for some explanation. When Bella was hit by a car she went into her subconscious.

The meadow covered in mist, Edward, Jacob and even herself are all figments of her subconsciousness. What's happening now is she's going through all her unresolved issues and most painful memories. As we all know the main issue is Edward leaving her in New Moon. What I tried to do was change the real life experience into far shorter retakes in her mind. There are a few key points that happen that would explain this more.

Ok so this time Edward didn't leave because his brother tried to kill her but to Bella he left all the same. It took her memory to long to remember this and by the time she recognised him it was too late. It goes into some explaining about the giant scar on her chest and how her heart broke. Well it might not be possible in real life but in her mind Bella's heart actually ripped in two. It would hurt a hell o a lot! Jacob came along and healed her wounds but couldn't fix her heart. He could make her better on the outside but she didn't love him enough to erase her broken heart. Does that make sense at all?

Ok now another tricky part. There's a few times where she black out into darkness.

'"_Help me…please" I whispered darkness engulfing me.'_

It then goes on to:

"_She's not responding!"_

"_Give me 300 volts!"_

"_Charging"_

"_Clear!"_

"_Still nothing"_

"_Clear!'_

"_We have a heart beat!"_

"_How did we just loose her then?"_

"_It was like she went through the crash again…"_

Ok what happened there was she died, her heart stopped and she gave up. The volts of electricity going through her are the doctors using a defibrillator to bring her back. Sorry there was meant to be a break line to show different prov. I swear ill fix it!

I think I've already given too much away but the rest will all be explained in chapters to come! New chapter will be coming up asap! Hope your enjoying this all!


	11. Charge

**A.N- I received an interesting review that really got me thinking. It said there was something missing in my story and I hadn't been capturing my audience. It was my first real C.C so it was quite different. I must agree with the audience capturing. I feel I have let you guys down a bit in the past few chapters as they were not thorough explained. I will try harder from now on to improve there. As for something missing something in my story I was at a loss. Had anyone else noticed it? I would love to have some C.C to help me improve this story and my writing abilities. Thank you to the anonyms' review for really making me reflect. If you ever put your finger on what was missing please do tell me! In regards to that I might be late with the next few chapters. I'm really going to put the effort into them! Just another point; I do apologize to all the American readers out there! I received a review outlining my use of s's instead of z's I must explain that this is correct Australian grammar so there might be a lot in there as that's how I'm used to writing! Sorry about that! **

**Edward Prov.**

The car came to a screeching halt parking perfectly in a free space. We rushed into the hospital in a flash. Carlisle was standing patiently in the emergency ward as everyone buzzing in a hurried blur around him. We ran over to him minds racing in fear.

"Where is she?" I murmured quickly, it was difficult to focus on just his mind when there was so much chaos around us.

"The ambulance is coming in know. They said it looked bad." He replied calmly pulling on gloves. I growled in frustration as Alice put a soothing arm around me.

"How can they take so long?" I whispered in rage my hands clenched in fists.

"They'll be here soon." She whispered steadily though I could tell she was just as anxious as I was.

There was a sudden surge in activity as two men ran in wheeling a stretcher. I knew instantly with a sickening feeling the fail looking broken body on it was Bella. I felt Alice stiffen next to me as we ran over to her. I gasped quietly as I looked at her carefully. My frail precious Bella look broken and painfully injured. Her leg looked broken as well as her wrist and arm. Her neck was in a brace as was her back. There was an oxygen machine strapped over her mouth and lots of different fluids stuck in her veins. Her entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. There was bright blood everywhere. I felt the back of my throat go dry with thirst as I inhaled the scent.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Alice whispered in my ear cautiously.

"I can't just leave her can I?" I snapped hovering warily around the stretcher as Carlisle took over and wheeled her away. She sighed as we followed them.

"What's going to happen to her Carlisle?" Alice asked carefully as we ran along side with him down the bright hospital hall. People jumped out of our way murmuring questions about Bella to each other.

"Well have to take her in for surgery straight away; we think she might have a collapses lung and internal bleeding." The fact that Carlisle could remain so calm shocked me. We stopped at a large door the words 'Surgery 2' in large letters across it.

"I'm sorry guys you're going to have to wait outside for the moment. I'll keep you posted." He then turned and along with a group of doctors rushed inside.

* * *

The minutes seemed to drag by painfully slow as we sat in the waiting room. Esme, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie came over as soon as they had heard what had happened. Alice tried to get a vision of what was happening but was still some how getting blocked by Bella. We then tried Jaspers power. He stood at the door and felt the emotions of everyone. It took awhile but once he sorted through the overloading feelings he found Bella's.

"She seems to be sorting something's out in her head. It's very mixed up…" He said looking stressed as we walked back to the waiting room.

"Its likes she's in her own little world, kind of like a story. You were there for awhile because I felt so much love but then…" he trailed off slowly not looking at anyone.

"What Jasper, what happened…?" I froze mid step as I read his mind. "No…"

He continued to look at his feet as he spoke.

'I think you left her Edward. There was so much pain," he shuddered slightly "So, so much pain!" He stopped when he saw me cringe.

"I'm so sorry Edward I was going to send some calming feelings in but I didn't want to put the doctors off." I nodded and hurried off by myself.

* * *

I paced the permitter of the hospital a few times as I began to calm down. This couldn't be happening! Bella, the love of my life… or death on how you look at it, was in hospital! By what the doctors thoughts had been it was critical and life threatening. I shouldn't have let her out by herself; I should have gone or made Alice go at the least! How could I have been so stupid! It was MY fault this had happened. I f it wasn't for me Bella wouldn't be fighting for her life right now! She deserved so much better than me.

As I turned the corner I was hit by a wave of panic. It seemed to over power my head as all I could here were shouts orders and rushing in alarm. I doubled back as I realized what room it was; Bella's room. I rushed inside in a blind panic, 5 doctors ran around tapping at machines and getting medication. I looked over at her heart rate monitor quickly. The line was dead as it let out a singled piercing beep going across the screen in a straight line. Carlisle was bent over Bella's limp body defibrillator in hand. His face was plastered in a concentration worried frown.

"Clear!" He ordered as Bella's lifeless body heaved at the jolt with no response.

"Charging," called out another doctor bending over the machine.

"Clear!" Carlisle yelled again this time with a reaction. Bella's body convulsed slightly at impact as a steady heart beat began. Everyone sighed in relieve and calmed down. I walked over as a few doctors left the room off to another emergency. I came closer slowly surveying the damage at closer proximity. I gasped in horror as my eyes took it all in. Her right leg looked broken and her left one was cut and bleeding. One wrist looked dislocated and the other was cut with shards of glass. Her hair was matted in blood; I could see the cut just above her hair line as blood ran down her pale ghostly face. Her face was bruised and swollen and cut by glass. A Medical ventilator was strapped across her face forcing breath in and out of her lungs. Her neck was firmly strapped in with a brace to keep her back straight. I walked up closer to her, if I could cry I knew tears would be coming now. My finger tips lightly caressed her face as I brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She might have been bruised, battered and splattered with blood but she looked more beautiful than ever. I smiled slightly as I saw a tear form in the corner of her eye. At least one of us could express our emotions. I wiped it away as I felt Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you really think you should be seeing her like this?' he asked softly. I nodded solemnly no removing my eyes from her. She looked so frail, so weak, she needed protection; she needed me.

"Well you're going to have to follow us then. There's lot of work still to be done so that she gets better." He smiled gently at me as he began to wheel Bella along with 4 different machines and drips with him. I followed in stride.

* * *

It was a long stressful day. It could have been night though I really didn't know. I hadn't seen the sun or a clock all day. I was lost in a flurry of minutes and hours spent with Bella moving from room to room. I fell to the seat with a soft thud; more exhausted and stressed than ever.

After all the tests and waiting to find out the damage Bella now looked at peace of in her own world. The doctors had said her body had been so badly damaged they would put her into an induced coma so she would heal faster. They didn't know how long the coma would last but were sure when she was ready she would wake up. I wasn't happy with those odds. Alice had been with me every step of the way but Jasper had to keep his distance. Every time he got with in a few meters of Bella he doubled over in pain and had to leave. The worst part about that was he didn't know if the pain he felt was physical or mental. I was sure now something was going on in her head. Maybe she was reliving memories… painful memories. I winced at the though for the hundredth time as Alice tried to calm me.

"Stop thinking about that its only making it worse!" She scowled me lightly trying to force a smile.

"I know she's thinking about it Alice it's my fault she's in such pain now. She should be resting; not hurting herself more!" My voice rose louder as I talked, my hands clenched in fists.

"You don't know that for sure, Bella's a big girl she's going to be fine." She reassured me unhelpfully. I got up and sat on the edge of her bed gently stroking her face.

"Be strong Bella. Come back to me… to your family." I whispered willing her awake.


	12. Serenity

**Hello and welcome to another chapter! I've just got to get through these next 2 capters then its going to get really interesting again so hang in there! This is another sort of explaining chapter so I'm hoping by putting this in I can delete the non chapter that explains tell me once you read this if I can. **

**As always feel free to review and tell me what you think! Happy reading!**

**Bella Prov. **

I lifted my head warily, causing my head to spin. I rubbed my eyes as I looked around, disorientated. My memory seemed to have come back after I came out of the darkness… what had happened? I forced myself to playback my memories. Edward had come; I hadn't known who he was, he had left. Jacob had saved me; he couldn't fix me, he had left… WHY!? What had happened before that though? I racked my brain as it struggled to produce the final answer. I had been driving home from… Jacob's! I had told him… he had run off. I was tired…a truck, yes there had been a truck… I had hit it. How did I end up here?

"You died, stupid." I jumped in surprise, who was that? I looked around in confusion, only empty space surrounded me…

"Hello?" I began cautiously. "Who are you? Where are you?" I called out, my voice echoing. A mocking laugh came in reply.

"What does it matter, I'm here now. By the sounds of things you REALLY need me too!" I sat up, confused as I felt a searing pain in my chest, the scar hadn't gone.

"So I'm dead now then? Why can't I just go to heaven and not have to suffer! It's not fair." I called out angrily.

"You really want to be dead then?" Her voice questioned. I paused in silence; I hadn't really considered it much.

"Well off course not… but…" I began but she cut me off.

"Well be happy you're not there!"

"Where?"

"DEAD!" She sighed irritated; obviously I was a bit slow today.

"Then why the hell am I here!" I yelled back, just as irritable. Why couldn't she just tell me what was going on!

"You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed are you, Bella?" She commented nastily before explaining. "Okay, so you passed out after the crash and ended up here, right?"

I nodded dumbly, hanging onto every word.

"This is what we call the 'between sanctuary'. You're not dead but you're not looking so crash hot either. Most people come here when there in a coma and there body's healing, or getting worse. There's two ways out, up or down. You want to go down, just remember that, down. " I frowned but stayed silent.

"Here comes the confusing part. Remember drifting upwards a few times; to what felt like a 'happy place'? That my dear girl is 'heaven' or what you should think of as 'no turning back now'. Go up too far and you're gone for good."

I gasped slightly, my body tensing; I had almost died… and to make it worse it had been more than once! It all seemed to click together now! My thoughts were interrupted as she continued.

"You were lucky though; sounds like some people didn't want you leaving just yet. Every time you came down was because someone cared enough to PULL!"

My frown continued to grow in a mix of uncertainty, understanding and worry.

"I thought you were dead for a moment there, lucky for you Jacob came along."

The questions buzzing around in my mind finally won over my mouth as they began to spill out in a hurry.

"Why were Jacob and Edward here? How did they get in? Why did they lea…" I chocked on the last word my eyes welling with tears again.

"Honey, this is your 'between sanctuary'- the shit that goes on in here is what your subconscious makes up." She laughed slightly, 'and you seem to have a lot of shitty unresolved issues by the sounds of it!" I wanted to glare at her but as I had no idea WHERE she was I just sat and pouted. A sudden thought hit me, causing my blood to freeze.

"Wait! What about the baby… my baby..." I trailed off in panic.

"Hmm I'm pretty certain your babies fine, your body's pretty battered right now though. You got hit hard though; everyone's really worried about you down there. You'd better be careful though. You're in a hospital- they've been doing a lot of tests on you; they might already know." My blood chilled a few more degrees as I thought it over.

"Okay… good to know. Just another question; how the hell do I get out of here?" I hurried the question eager for a solution.

"That, darling, you have to sort out yourself. Only you have the power to get out of here… good luck…" Her voice trailed off distantly as if she too was leaving.

"WAIT!" I yelled out in panic.

"You are a bossy one, aren't you?" She muttered her voice before her voice went sweet. "What do you need?"

"Who… or _what_ are you?" I asked confused. She laughed again, this time cheerfully.

"I was waiting for you to ask that one! I'm Serenity, your spirit guide. Hopefully you won't be in need of my assistance again for some time but I'm always here if you do. Now child, I really must be off… Good luck!"

"Thank you." I whispered and gulped nervously. I knew what I had to do know; I had to revisit all those nightmares again…it was going to hurt, it could possibly kill me. I had to find out why they were leaving; maybe it would solve a few problems for me.

"You have to do this, to get out, to live" I heard a voice just above a whisper pass me as I felt my body fill with strength. I smiled again, I was glad I had Serenity on my side.

**Edward Prov. **

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I raced to Bella's side as the machines started beeping noisily; alerting everyone within one hundred meters that Bella was waking up. I darted around her bed expectantly. I haven't any experience in this area, what would happen? Would she wake up? Or more likely would her mind wake up and she would sleep? I sat next to her willing her to wake. Carlisle walked in briskly, taking in the machines with a swift glance. I looked over from Bella as a soft smile spread over his features. His smile broadened as he pulled me into a hug.

"She's responding; she's going to be alright!" He said loudly as he held me tightly. I laughed as the rest of the family ran into the cramped room.

"She's going to be fine!" I called out as Alice jumped forwards, hugging me with all her might as Carlisle let go. I knew at this moment we both would have been crying if it was physically possible.

"When will she wake up?" she asked in an excited voice.

"A few hours at the most," Carlisle said opting for a professional grin as he moved around the machines and began checking her vitals.

"Now that her mind's awake do you think she'll sleep talk at all?" Alice asked Carlisle curiously, still clutching me tightly. He frowned as he thought the question through.

"I've never had a case like Bella's before; she might, but only time will tell." He smiled again as his pager started beeping.

"Well I'd better be off, take care of her." He said directing his words at me as he swiftly walked off. Everything was silent for a moment as I felt everyone processing the good news. I looked at Emmett sceptically as his eyes lit up and an idea popped in his head. He looked at me and shrugged with a goofy grin before yelling to everyone.

"I'm buying cake!" Everyone snapped round to face him, obviously confused.

"Honey, I don't know if anyone told you but we're VAMPIRES. We can't eat anything!" Rosalie said mockingly slow, her arm around his. He looked down at her as if she was insane.

"Geez Rose the cakes not for us; it's for Bella!" he boomed happily and raced out of the room before anyone could say differently. Esme just shook her head as we all erupted in laughter. It felt good to laugh again. Everything was going to be fine from here on out…


	13. Awaken

**A.N - Not going to bore you with another Authors Note... wait... Well I've gotten started might as well say something.**

**Ok I am getting excited as I write now because the part your all waiting for is about to happen! Stay tuned my readers!! Hope your enjoying reading this; I have a few story plans for the future so its all go, go, go! As always please Review, Review, Review. Almost up to 50!!**

**Edward Prov. **

The minutes ticked by slowly, each one boring into my skull as I desperately waiting for my Bella to wake. My vampire senses were not helping me either. Each time she so much as flinched I would automatically jump to her side in expectation. She seemed to be slowly progressing to consciousness but I was undecided if it was a good thing yet.

She had started off sleeping peacefully and looking like an angel… a very bruised and battered angel mumbling and smiling in her sleep.

Now she rolled around her bed agitatedly. Her face was screwed up in pain and fear as single tear rolled down her face. Her arms and legs flailed as if she was running or fighting. Slowly I became more and more distressed as it got worse and worse. It was a one hour and forty minutes later that she uttered her first word.

"No…" she whispered almost silently. Her face was contorted into a tortured expression. "Don't leave me; not again… please…" It took my exhausted mind a second too long to understand. I knew what she was in such pain; she was reliving our worst moment. I stroked her hair whispering back to her softly. I half hoped that by me talking it would reverse what she was thinking.

"Bella, it's me Edward I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere ever again." It didn't seem to have any effect as her entire body tensed. She seemed to wince as she did, it would have hurt her battered body. She suddenly clutched one hand over her chest as if it was about to tear in half. Her other hand managed to find mine as she gripped tightly even for human standards.

"Please Edward we can work this out! You can't just forget about me!" She mumbled tears pouring down her face. I felt Esme come stand behind me and but a comforting arm around me.

"I can never forget you." I whispered.

**Bella Prov.**

I was back in the meadow again. Despite what I was expecting to happen soon the beauty of it all took my breath away. I was suddenly distracted by a slight movement behind me. I spun around instantly and came face to face with Edward. I hadn't been this close to him in what felt like centuries. Instinctively a wrapped my arms around him hoping I would never have to let go. My stomach churned as I felt him pull away from me. I looked up in shock as he looked at me tentatively; a flash of anger passed through his dark eyes. My mouth hung open in plain shock as he began to speak.

"You liar, how dare you betray me! And with that _mutt_ as if it wasn't bad enough already!" He shouted furiously. I took a step back in fear tears streaming down my face. I then realised what my unresolved issues I had; the pregnancy. I had been trying to block it out and put it off for as long as possible. Edward was going to find out eventually; I just didn't want to have to live through it like this.

His firsts open and closed as if decided whether or not to proceed with something more physical.

"It's just you subconscious; this isn't your Edward…" I whispered to myself.

"You bet your ass this is fucking Edward alright! There's not way in hell I'm yours anymore!" He spat back at me as I cursed his vampire hearing.

"Please Edward we can work this out…" I pleaded with him.

"No we can't; you betrayed me. You SLEPT with JACOB! Now you fucking PREGNANT! How could you do this to me, to my family, to us? There's no solution Bella! I can't even look at you right now I'm so angry! Stay out of my life… for good!" I heard it before I felt anything. The sound of a smack filled the air as my cheek began to burn. I blinked in shock and pain; Edward had slapped me! Before I had time to react to it all he was gone. I stumbled lost for a moment, my cheek felt raw as I rubbed it; I never thought, even in my head, that Edward could do something like that! I held back tears as I called out for him in a desperate attempt.

"No…Don't leave me; not again… please…" Only silence followed surrounded me. "Please Edward we can work this out! You can't just forget about me!" I began to run desperately, I felt my chest sear with pain as I gripped it tightly feeling warm blood soak body my body. It was turning into déjà vu!.

**Edward Prov.**

There was a few moments silence as her body slowly began to relax. Despite this her small hand still stayed firmly attached to mine.

"Jacob… Edward knows… he knows everything." She murmured grimacing. I know about what? I knew why Jacob was there but I felt as if I was missing a vital problem in the story.

"What happened to my cheek? He slapped me…" she trailed off, her voice sounded fearful as she spoke. I sat there in stunned silence; I had SLAPPED her.

"You and I both know you would NEVER do that in real life Edward" Esme said to me just as shocked a I was. I had forgotten she had been there. We were both silenced as Bella began to speak again.

"Of course it was an accident. We didn't mean for this now did we!" She seemed to be listening as she frowned in concentration; I almost laughed at her face.

"What about the baby?"

I looked at Esme bewildered; she just shrugged mimicking my expression. When did a baby come into this; whose baby was it?

"You can't be serious I can't just let him go no matter what he did." She tensed as though remembering what had happened. Had I really been that mad in her head?

"I can't go with you… I'm sorry."

There was silence for a long time. It was worried she had gone back into a coma until I read her facial expressions. It was like we were just put on mute. There was sudden fear which turned to a pleading expression. After awhile she started to relax and then began smiling. Though I didn't know what had happened I was able to figure it out; we obviously must have worked though something…

"Edward…Edward…Edward…" She whispered her face breaking into a small smile.

"I'm right here love," I replied smiling.

**Bella Prov.**

I gave up on running as I collapsed onto the grass; it had yet to turn into a rocky forest. Maybe that was a good sign and showed that things weren't going as badly as last time. So far everything was going as well as expected. My breathing grew heavy as I looked down at my chest. I ripped at my shirt and tried to make a sort of bandage to stop the bleeding. I was so occupied I just in shock when I heard Jacobs voice in my ear.

"What happened to you cheek?" he whispered. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as I looked over to him no inches away.

"Jacob… Edward knows… he knows everything." He didn't seem to hear as he gently stroked my still red cheek.

"What happened to my cheek? He slapped me…" His face turned angry for a few moments.

"He should never have treated you like that; even if he knew what happened. There is just no reason. It was all a big accident!"

"Of course it was an accident. We didn't mean for this now did we! What about the baby?" I almost shouted until I felt the action tear at my sides.

"Come back with me, we can do this together! Edward doesn't deserve you; he left you when you most needed him, come with me instead!" His eyes lit up with the idea as he smiled hopefully at me.

"You can't be serious, I can't just let him go no matter what he did. I can't go with you… I'm sorry." I whispered sorrowfully; this couldn't be the way I lost Jacob! I saw the pain hit him like a slap as he took a few steps back. He seemed to laugh darkly at me he eyes flashing anger and betrayal.

"That's funny; no matter what the leech does to you, no matter how much better I treat you. You always go back to him, EVEN WHEN HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!"

"I'm sorry Jacob, please we can still be friends…" I begged him as he turned and walked off; I sobbed silently as his silhouette disappeared. No matter what I did I always ended up alone… why?

My legs curled up as I sat there miserably. I looked up as I heard foot steps; there was nobody in sight. A felt arms wrap around my shoulders putting pressure on the makeshift bandage I gripped at my chest. Coldness washed over my body counteracting Jacobs's heat. I instantly melted into the figures shape matching with their body exactly; he was back.

"I'm so, so sorry…" He whispered into my ear tickling my skin. "I never meant to hurt you… we can work this out. I don't expect you to forgive me…" I turned to face him my lips touching his softly.

"I forgive you…" I mouthed as his followed; I knew he would never leave me… I felt a sudden jolt of pain as my stomach flipped and I began to fall. My screams were silenced as a thought passed through my mind.

'There's two ways out; up or down. You want to go down, just remember that, down.'

"I'm going back!" I yelled happily as everything went blank.

* * *

"EDWARD" The name passed though my lips easily and naturally as I jolted up in bed. My breathing was erratic as I looked around in panic and confusion. Esme and Edward stared back at me. There was a moment of confused silence before we all simultaneously broke out in smiles.

"Bella, thank god you're awake!!" Edward cried wrapping his rock arms around me. I gasped as pain rocketed down my entire body. Edward froze as he gently placed me back on the bed.

"I'm sorry; I was just so happy to know you were ok…" He apologized giving me a crooked smile.

"Its ok, I'm fine really." I managed to choke out as my lungs began to work again. It was only then I began to look at myself. Everything was either wrapped in bandages, cut, stitched up or bruised. I tried to move my legs but it hurt too much.

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked in a soft voice; I was scared to see the reflection. Esme and Edward exchanged concerned glances no doubt having a conversation in their head. Esme nodded as Edward handed me a small hand held mirror. I gasped in shock; it was worse than I imagined. My entire face was red and puffy; I had a single black eye and a cut lip. My right cheek had a rounded line perfectly bruised on it; it must have been the steering wheel. My hand felt a thin line just above my hairline where stitches had been put. I looked a total disaster!

"Oh my…" I mumbled my hands feeling over my body; everything hurt.

"Your still beautiful Bella," Edward reassured me, "This will all heal and you'll be back to normal I promise." I looked at him at tried to smile but even that hurt. I put my hand to my stomach, already a slight bump was forming. I couldn't feel anything but I trusted Serenity; the baby was safe and healthy. This was going to be the longest stay I had ever had in hospital.

**It's going to get good very soon! Review!!**


	14. Baby

**Ok I actually quite like this chapter; I hope you do too! I realised I only have till August 2nd (or 4th if you an Aussie too!) to get this done! By then Breaking Dawn will be out and this site will go crazy! I dont think people would stick around to read... Well I'm trying my best to finish it before then! **

**Bella's Prov. **

It wasn't long before the rest of the Cullen's heard of my recovery and my small hospital room was crammed with vampires. Alice had been the most excited and jumped into bed with me causing a lot of pain. She lay on one side and Edward sat next to me on the other playing with my fingers. I still hadn't managed to sit up again. After the last 2 times I wasn't completely against testing my limits for awhile; at least no until I had some more medication. Jasper sat as far from me as possible, I wasn't insulted; the smell of my blood must have been choking in such a confined space for them all especially Jasper. I had insisted on him leaving if it was too much but he continued to sit in the corner undeterred. Emmett suddenly burst into the room with Rosalie following sulkily behind him. He ran over to hug me but Edward managed to jump in the way just in time. It resulted in them crashing into each other; Emmett had been holding a box which flew into the air as they came crashing onto the ground together. Esme managed to catch the box in mid air and keep it safe; the boys weren't so lucky. They lay stunned for a moment until the room burst with laughter.

"Seriously Edward, if you wanted me that way you should have just asked!" Emmett yelled as Edward jumped off his brother and stood up. Emmett stood and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"You know I love you, just not that much!" He said jokingly as Edward shoved him on playfully laughing along too. Esme handed him back the mystery box as he walked over to me.

"This is a get well present from me to you!" He declared happily, "And just so you know, nobody else thought to get you a present!" Edward cleared his throat slightly gesturing to the stack of flowers and balloons piled in one corner. Emmett looked over annoyed.

"Well I'm the only one to get you this!" He placed the box on my lap as I opened in curiously. Inside laid a beautiful cake that was only slightly deformed from the previous fall. I smiled gratefully looking up at him.

"Thank you Emmett, I don't think I'll be able to eat it all though!" I laughed slightly as I read the scripted get well message on the cake.

"I'm sure it'll fit!" He laughed with me as Carlisle suddenly walked in.

"Okay guys I'm sorry but I'm going to need to talk to Bella for a moment alone." He smiled apologetically as the group walked out grumbling unhappily. Edward was the last to leave but not before giving Carlisle an inquisitive look, he turned to me shrugged and left.

Carlisle shut the door silently behind them and turned back to me.

"I think there a few matters we need to discuss Bella." My body froze as I process his words.

'Discuss what?" I tried to sound innocent but my voice came out shaky.

"After the duration of your tests a few of the results have show me some… interesting things." He began pulling up a seat next to my bed. "I would think you're already aware of this but the tests have shown that you're… pregnant."

My entire being went into panic overdrive as I processed his words.

"Please don't tell Edward it was all one big misunderstand Jacob and I didn't mean for it to happen Ill tell him myself just please don't upset him!" The words came out in one long spiel and by the time I was finished I was out of breath. Looking up with pleading eyes I waited for his response. He smiled calmingly at me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Your secrets safe with me, just be careful how you deal with this. If you need and help at all please feel free to come to me." Once again tears overtook me as I broke out in sobs. Carlisle came closer as I wrapped my arms around him soaking his shirt with my tears. I closed my eyes and let his soothing voice fill me.

"It's going to be okay Bella. You're going to get though this. It's all going to work out…" His voice sounded just likes Edwards did, husky and sexy. It wasn't until the last moment that I realised what I was doing. My lips pressed to his, they connected for a single moment until he suddenly pulled away.

"Bella please…" he started with a concerned voice as I broke out in another wave of sobs.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle! Its just you sounded so much like Edward and after everything and these damn hormones! Please forgive me, everything's just getting too much for me..." I looked up at him eyes glistening with tears as he smiled.

'It's ok Bella, I completely understand. Next time just keep your lips to Edward. As for the pregnancy I'll pop by later to help you think through your options."

"My options…?" I repeated confused until it clicked, was Carlisle insane! "Carlisle, No I'm going to keep it!" He frowned slightly starting intently at me.

"Are you absolutely sure that's what you want, babies are hard to take care of let alone having a werewolf baby in a house full of vampires!" I thought about this; he had a good point. How would this baby survive, I was after all going to hopefully be changed soon if I had my way. Would it have the same affect on the Cullen's that Jacob did? What about the treaty? My head began to spin with the possibilities as I lay back down.

"What am I going to do…?" I whispered as Carlisle smiled down at me.

"There's no need to make a rash decision right now, take you time the right direction will come to you. I would however strong suggest telling Edward soon." I shot up in bed.

"No I can't tell him yet; imagine what he'll think! He would be absolutely crushed… I can't have him leaving me again…"

"There's no need for such rash thoughts I'm sure if you really explained what happened he would understand." He said trying to calm me.

"I'm not so sure…"

Our silence was broken by a loud crashing followed by yells and screams.

"What's going on out there?" I asked though I didn't need to. Just as the words passed my lips Jacob came crashing into the room. Edward followed him a second later sending him crashing to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE MUTT?!" Edward shouted furiously, pinning him to the floor.

"GET OFF ME BLOOD SUCKER! I'M HERE FOR THE SAME REASON YOU ARE, TO SEE BELLA, WHATS WRONG WITH THAT!" He yelled back wrestling with Edward on the floor.

"Guys please stop fighting, what on earth is going on here?!" I shouted louder than I expected. The room went silent as the both stood up, guiltily look at me.

"I just came to make sure you were all right; I just heard what happened. I really need to talk to you about before as well..." Jacob said as he shot a glare at Edward.

"This _mutt_ shouldn't be here! He's only going to make things worse! I can tell he's planning something bad!" Edward snapped back as their eyes locked together.

"Okay cut it out now! Edward would you mind leaving us alone for a couple of minutes we need to sort some things out." I looked between them both as Edward shot a final glare at Edward smiled in my direction a walked out.

"Speak." I snapped looking at him with hate filled eyes.

"Please Bella don't hate me. I was so over whelmed you can't just drop something that HUGE on a guy randomly! I had to clear my head a bit. Then I heard what happened; it was my entire fault! I shouldn't have left you to drive by yourself. Please forgive me..." His looked at me with huge pleading eyes. I crossed my arms holding on to my hate.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do anymore... What will I tell Edward? How will they all react; there going to HATE me!" Hate was replaced with another wave of stress and fear. No matter how far I tried to run the problem always hit me again and again harder each time. Jacob came over to my bed and crabbed me tightly.

"It's going to be fine," He talked into my hair before looking me straight in the eye. "Come with me! Leave all these problems and stay with me. We can raise OUR baby together no problems!"

I looked up at him in surprise. My subconscious had been spot on after all! It was just like before; I knew what was about to come.

"I can't just leave Jacob! I have a life here; sure there a few major issues to resolve but I'm sure we can work it out. I can't just go..." The hurt in his eyes hurt me just as much. He didn't speak but slowly put his hands to my stomach. It was slowly starting to round and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from everyone much longer.

He smiled gently as he rubbed the bump murmuring to it softly.

"Hey baby, its Jacob your real daddy; always remember that ok?" He stood slowly and walked to the door before turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he left.

"Sorry for what...?" I asked out loud but he was already gone. What was he about to do? My question was answered by a sudden crash and yells. I froze in shock and fear... he hadn't... he couldn't have... NO!


	15. Congratulations

I jumped out of the hospital bed and ran outside

**Bella Prov. **

I jumped out of the hospital bed and ran outside. It wasn't until I was outside that my body reacted to the over strenuous movement I had just performed. Everything shook and felt as if it was tearing. I ignored the searing pain as a tear ran down my face and steadied myself against the wall. My eyes widened as I took in the scene around me.

The entire hospital seemed to have frozen as everyone watched in surprise and shock. Edward once again had Jacob on the ground; this time thought it looked a lot more serious. Edwards cold hands were clenched tightly around Jacobs's throat, Jacob was trying to pull him off. Edward's face was fierce was fury; his eyes were black but there seemed like a fire burning in them. I had never ever seen him like this; not even in my subconscious.

Jacob on the other hand looked very mixed up; there was anger as he fought against Edwards chocking grip, calm and in control and over all smug. Why was he smug at a moment like this?

Smashed objects followed them like a trail of destruction. I could practically see what had happened. It seemed as if Jacob had walked out and done something. Edward had run as grabbed him against the wall. This had managed to send a picture hanging on the wall to the ground smashing to pieces. Jacob had gotten out of his grip and the landed on the ground. This of course couldn't happen without taking out the entire reception desk. The actual table lay smashed in half along with vases, pictures and other trinkets in shards everywhere. There had been a struggle which had started when I had run out.

The rest of the Cullen's watched on in as much shock and confusion as I had. Carlisle seemed to run in from somewhere and try to pry them apart. He was the only one who seemed to know what was going on. I looked back to the rest of the family when I caught Rosalie's eye. She smirked and raised her perfect eyebrow at me laughing silently to herself.

It was then it all clicked: I froze in shock as I realised what had happened. He had done it… he had told Edward; or thought it more likely.

I didn't realise what I was doing as a sharp scream escaped my lips, my knees went weak as I grip the door holding myself up. My other hand went to my mouth to stifle the scream as my eyes filled with tears. What had he done? Did he want to ruin EVERYTHING! He shouldn't have found out like this… no! Stress and panic overtook my system as I felt dizzy and light headed. Everyone had turned to me after my sudden outburst; I didn't notice anyone as my eyes stayed fixed on Edward and Jacob. They had both frozen in position and were looking at me shocked. I began to waver as everything blurred; it was all too much for me to take at once.

"No..." I whispered and fell to the ground.

I woke up groggily back in bed. It took me a few moments to realise where I was and a few more to understand how I had gotten back here. I looked around but couldn't move my body; it hurt too much. The room was empty accept for Edward sitting in a chair by the far corner. He didn't look up at me as I work but seemed to be paying hard attention to avoid looked near me at all costs.

"Edward…?" I whispered my voice chocking in agony; how much damage had Jacob caused? He seemed to tense as I spoke and he looked down at his hands. They were clenched in loose fists.

"Edward please; I'm so sorry," I begged trying to sit up without success.

"How…how could you?" He murmured not looking up at me. His quietness was almost worse than imaginary Edwards's anger. He hurt me so much more with few words than yelling.

"I didn't mean for this; it's all one big mistake. Please I can explain everything…" I began. He seemed to desperately be trying to control himself but he slipped. With a crash a vase fell to the ground. It was to fast for me but I watched as he breathed in and out deeply trying to calm his shaking hands.

"Oh I'm sure it was Bella! You just happened to ACCIDENTALY sleep with him! Then you ACCIDENTALLY got fucking PREGNANT! I'm sure that was accidental it was the only thing to get you busted!" His voice was beginning to crack; I could hear and feel his heartbreak.

"I was going to I swear Edward. I was just scared; I don't want to loose you again." My voice drifted out as I spoke. He seemed to have calmed looked up at me sorrowfully.

"I know but still how could you. You betrayed me"

"No Edward, I didn't… not on purpose anyway. Please just let me explain."

I described to him all about the party; he nodded and seemed to slightly relax when he heard about how drunk I had been. Despite this the betrayal remained obvious in his eyes. We were silent for a few minutes as he mulled it over. His eyes seemed to fire up again as a new anger washed through him. I watched the new thoughts and realisations pass through his head a million miles an hour.

"He touched you… my precious angel Bella. How fucking dare he! Especially when you were most vulnerable! That fucking lowlife mutt! He's going to pay for this I swear!" He suddenly jumped out of his chair and raced to the door.

I felt my world break into tiny pieces around me; what would happen now…? All my worst fears were finally coming to a reality.

My dreading was interrupted as Alice snuck in the door and sat at the foot of my bed. She seemed so tiny and far away as she started at me intently. A knowing smile spread across here pixie features as she began to speak.

"I get it now! I understand why I couldn't get any visions around you! It's all so OBVIOUIS now; why didn't I think of it before!" She was jumping up and down by the time she finished. I tried to smile but was far to tired.

"Spot on Alice took you long enough" I teased as she jumped on me into a hug.

'I think congratulations are in order now!" She squealed gripping tightly until in began to hurt my broken body.

"Alice…" I chocked out as she pulled away, 'I really don't want this all getting out. Congratulations are NOT in order at all!" She frowned slightly confused.

"Why not; your pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes but with JACOBS's baby. This isn't all going down very well with anybody. I'd rather forget it was happening at all."

"I know it may seem like a curse right now but it's going to be great! You're having a BABY! I haven't known anyone who was pregnant in… well centuries!" She squealed again in joy.

"This isn't going to work though. How can I have a werewolf baby in a family of vampires? How can I have a normal baby in a family of vampires?" She thought it over frowning slightly before smiling again happily.

"I really don't think it would matter! Who says it would ever become a werewolf anyway? Only direct decedents change and even then it's very rare. Who says this baby would be one? As for the vampire part; you live with us don't you? I'm sure if you explained it would understand in time!"

I smiled back at her; why hadn't I come to Alice in the first place? She always managed to make things look less severe.

"How is the rest of the family taking it?" I asked suddenly, I needed to know everything before anything else happened.

"There all a very shocked but give them time we can work it out."

"Edward?" I mumbled worry passing through me.

"Don't worry about him; he's storming around the hospital calming down."

"How did he find out…?" I felt like I was playing 20 questions.

"Well I think Jacob must have been thinking about it. One minute he was walking out the next Edward was on top of him.

"Jacobs a bastard…" I murmured angrily.


	16. Fight

**A.N- I'm sorry to say but there will most likely only be one more fast chapter posted in my holiday rush (last day of hols tomorrow) after that they will be spaced farther apart (homework takes top priority sadly)! On another sad note as much as I hate Jacob I did feel so sorry for him at the end of this chapter! When you read it maybe you to will feel sorry; as mean as he was its just mean on Bellas part! As always please review!!**

**Edward Prov. **

I paced around the hospital angrily. Walking seemed to be my new calming mechanism; I'd been doing it quite a bit lately. Everything seemed to have calmed down around the hospital. The cleaners had been brought in to remove all the damage our sudden brawl had caused. It was all too much for me to take in at once. Bella, my darling perfect angel Bella, was PREGNANT.

Not only was she expecting she had been impregnated by Jacob. JACOB! JACOB!

She had tried to explain to me how it had happened. She had been drunk; that seemed to knock some of the blame off her. Not that I would ever blame Bella; I knew she would never do something like that!

It was all that bloody mutts fault. I knew he'd always wanted her but I never thought he would go that low. Take her why she's most vulnerable, how pathetic! My fists clenched up again; I wanted to punch him! No I wanted to do so much more; I wanted to hurt him so badly he would end up in hospital. I wanted to ensure he would never be able to see Bella again.

I shook away the mental images he had given me. The bloody creep! He walked out of her room and just hit me with them; they were… they were… I couldn't bring myself to say the world in my mind let alone out loud.

As greedy and selfish as I sounded I wanted that experience to be mine! He didn't deserve to take her like that; especially when she didn't consent. Not that she would have been able to she was that wasted. I shook the memories away I didn't want to think about Bella like that; especially not through his eyes.

'How could he?' The question continued to buzz around my head like a persistent fly. ARGH! I screamed out in my head but it wasn't as effective as yelling out loud. I was tempted to but I was already receiving odd looks from most of the hospital staff. I opted for sitting down on a chair and going from there. My face ended up in my hands as I sorted through everything. How the hell was this going to work out? Was she going to go through with the baby? Would it be a werewolf? Would she keep it?

I didn't have the answers for any of these questions and I guessed Bella didn't either. It was all too hard…

My thoughts were muddled as a smell passed me. It was disgusting and I recognised it far too easily; werewolf. I looked up to see Jacob walk past me casually; I didn't know he was still here. Jumping to my feet we squared each other, eyes boring at one another.

"You filthy mutt," I spat, fury instantly filling me. He glared back with a cocky smile on his face.

"Leech" he shot back easily. I couldn't take it any more!

"You, me, outside; now!" I barked as we both backed out the door not turning away for a second.

The cold night breeze whipped around me; my body felt numb as I tensed waiting for a fight. It felt as if my natural instincts to kills were resurfacing after all these years of containing them. We slowly moved into a deserted car park eyes locked on each other. At least I knew it was night time again now; we had been in hospital for a good 24 hours.

We seemed to have found a spot as we stood still waiting for one another to make the first move. The car park was dark with the exception of the dull street lamps surrounding the perimeter. The hospital was far away from us now and the trees and shrubs should cover us well from passers-by. Anything could happen and nobody would know until it was too late.

Jacob stood perfectly still, smiling at me scornfully as my mind was bombarded with his memories. They were just like those in the hospital effect much more detailed… and graphic. I doubled over as each image filled my mind. Bella dancing with him, walking hand in hand, is kissing each other, taking her clothes off, them together under the covers. I try to block out the last of the images; how could they have done that! I knew she was drunk but… how?

Even in her intoxicated state somewhere deep inside she seemed to be almost … willing and enjoying it.

I snarled at him as the doubts swam with the still fresh images. He snarled back as I finally made the first move. Lunging at him with gracious speed I threw Jacob across the car park as easily as throwing a child. He managed to get his footing and land on the ground with a loud thud. Not what I was hoping for.

He ran at me eye glinting in the semi-darkness, I heard a low growl emit from his body as he charged into me. We collided head on with a deep crunch; there was a long struggle and when nobody budged we both recoiled. I smiled wickedly at him my anger fuelling me. We charged again; I grabbed his shoulders and spun, half way around I let him go flying. This time he wasn't so lucky. He hit the ground and went skidding 30 meters until he finally came to a halt. He managed to leave an indentation of his body stretching the entire length in a trail of shattered cement and blood. He got up slowly brushing himself down before sending another wave of memories back at me. There were no images only sounds this time. Groans and moans filled my head along with Bella's voice screaming and yelling for more…

My entire body tingled with anger and jealousy as I dived for him.

"I swear I'm going to KILL YOU!" I yelled my hands gripping firmly around his throat. I gripped tighter as he started making gurgling noises, he desperately tried to pull me off but he was fading. His body suddenly started shaking and convulsing with sharp tremors. In an unexpected burst Jacob disappeared and a wolf replaced him. My hands were no longer holding onto anything as he slammed into me sending me flying. I hit a tree with such force it was instantly uprooted. Jumping up again I bore my fangs as they angrily dripped venom and hissed. I took up an aggressive pose as he growled and positioned himself as well.

"Who's got Bella now?" He laughed in my mind.

"Sleeping with her while she was drunken counts for nothing!!" I shouted back.

"Does that really matter, she's pregnant now! Watcha going to do now leech?"

"At least she wants to BE WITH ME!" I laughed back at him finding a memory of him and Bella in the hospital what seemed hours ago.

_"I can't just leave Jacob! I have a life here; sure there a few major issues to resolve but I'm sure we can work it out. I can't just go..."_

"Still my baby"

"Love is thicker than blood!"

"What are you going to with the baby Leech? Its part werewolf, you won't be able to live with it. How could you anyway, you can't grow up!"

"I'll manage!"

"You know as well as I do; this isn't going to work. She's going to come to me!"

"That's a load of shit and you know it!"

"We'll see about that"

"Why don't you stop hiding behind this wolf facade and we'll deal with this properly."

With that human Jacob came back still grinning mockingly.

"Let's do this blood sucker!"

He threw the first punch which I easily deflected and threw a few back. I hit him in the lower jaw with a sickening crunch as blood started to flow from his lip. He smiled back at me undeterred.

"That's all you got?" He kicked me at the knees bringing me to my knees. I grabbed at his legs as he lost his footing and fell down too.

"Not by along shot" I replied grinning with anger, it felt as if a fire was burning me inside.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Alice's shrill voice called out in the darkness. It was only then that I noticed her mind in my head. I had been so distracted I hadn't realised. Jacob took my distraction as an advantage to lunge pinning me to the ground.

'Kick out his right knee! He's weaker on that side, if you take that out you can roll him over!" Emmett's voice boomed in my head excitedly. I took his advice and flipped him over as I held him fast. "Good job! You can so take him out!"

"Stop reeving him up Emmett!" I heard Alice hiss at him.

"What am I meant to do? Let our brother be beaten up by a wolf!?" he retorted louder.

"Good point; just don't kill him!" Alice sighed walking away. As she did I caught the end of her vision and her silent message. 'Take him inside when your done Bella hasn't finished with him yet.'

Emmett ran over and grabbed Jacob easily. He struggled against Emmett's steel grip but couldn't move.

"What do we do with him now?" Emmett asked casually.

"Just take him inside, he's not worth it." I huffed leading the way.

**Bella Prov. **

"I'll be right back" Alice squealed coming out a vision and running to the door. Her expression had been priceless; total shock. What had she seen?

"Ok…" I was cut off by the door slamming shut. I was alone again. Sighing I lay back into my bed; it was hideously uncomfortable. Stifling a yawn I knew there was noway I was getting to sleep for awhile. I needed Edward; I needed him to tell me he forgave me. Even then I didn't know if I would be able to rest. This day had been far too stressful. How could Jacob have just done that to me! Was it some sort of revenge plot; pit Edward against me and then I would have no choice but to go off with Jacob? Surely he would have known I wouldn't go with him. Or maybe it was the power in proving to Edward he was the bigger man. I prayed he hadn't shown him what I suspected he had; I couldn't bear to have Edward knowing what happened… I didn't even know what had happened.

I sighed again; this time in boredom as I looked around the room for something to do. It was a bland room with white wash walls a bed and table. Machines were positioned all around me beeping and scanning on their own. Once I had gotten back to bed I had been clipped up to different things and had needles poked in my hand. It was meant to make me heal quicker but I still felt like crap. In the corner there were a few bunches of flower and balloons but they were only from the Cullen's. Nobody else knew what had happened yet. I shuddered as I anticipated what it would be like tomorrow people coming in and out; questing what had happened.

I didn't have an explanation for myself let along hordes of people. Charlie would be here soon; the nurses had tried to call him but he had been sound asleep.

My stomach growled with hunger; I hadn't eaten in what felt like days. I needed food; I was eating for two after all! Beside me was a tray of untouched hospital food. Even I wasn't hungry enough to eat that yet. I turned to my other side and discovered the forgotten cake Emmett had left me. I opened in greedily a grabbed one of the pre-cut slices. Shoving it in my mouth I chewed quickly just as Edward walked in. I stopped mid chew my mouth opened to display the contents of half eaten cake to him.

"Chew and swallow Bella." He smiled tightly at me sitting on the chair next to my bed.

I followed his instructions; once the cake was gone I continued to stare at him in sorrow. I opened my mouth again to begin the speech I had been writing in my head for the last half hour. He held up his hand to silence me as he began to talk.

"Don't even start apologising Bella. I think I have a very… detailed understanding of what happened. I forgive you; the only thing is I think you need to forgive me for a few things now…" He cast his eyes down guiltily.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"I raised my voice at you; I was angry, I swore. I'm so sorry. I won't ever get that mad again. I just … lost it, that mutt showed me a few things I never wanted him to see…" he wrapped his arms carefully around my fragile frame as held them there while he spoke. Contentment rolled through me as I felt a weight lifting. I knew we would be able to work though this.

"There also one other thing you ought to know." He began his voice interrupting my thoughts. "When I was gone just then, I was with Jacob… we were fighting… I'm so sorry." He mumbled into my shoulder; I could tell he was truly regretful. At that moment Emmett carried in an unconscious Jacob.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I did a sleep hold on him!" Emmett said happily holding him like a rag doll. I was in not mood to consider what condition he was in; anger flowed through me freely. Emmett shook his limp body roughly as Jacob woke with a start. It took him a few moments to realise what was happening before his eyes focused on me and Edward.

"Bella…" he began until I cut him off irritably.

"Don't even bother!" I yelled back as Edwards grip on me tightened. Jacob ran to my bed side a pleading look on his face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think it all through!"

"I know what you were trying to do! You were trying to get Edward to hate me; you coward!" I shook in anger as my voice rose in volume. On a sudden impulse I grabbed Emmett cake and crushed hit in his face; just like a clown would in the circus. Everyone watched on in shock until Emmett started laughing.

"I knew that cake would come in handy!"

Wiping the cake from his face Jacob silently stood from where he was kneeling and went to the door.

"I'm still sorry Bella." He whispered leaving the room.

**A.N- See what I said OUCH. I mean seriously what a waste of cake!**


	17. Recovery

**A.N- So sorry this took so long to post guys! School has been crazy so I havent had the time! I hope you like this one its a bit of a filler but I have a new direction I'm takingthis story. Enjoy, more coming soon! As always please review!**

Just like I expected it was my longest stay in hospital. Okay so it was only few weeks, which the doctors told me was exceptionally fast, but it was still weeks too long.

Everyone had their own way of coping with the news. Emmett seemed to laugh it off, Jasper was suddenly quieter than before, and Alice was desperate to go shopping for baby supplies. Rose had been gleeful the whole time; I had the sneaking suspicious she had something more to do with all this than she let on. Carlisle was being professional about it all but it was Esme I was most worried about. She put on a brave happy motherly face but I could see the pain in her eyes: how much she had always wanted to have a child and here was I dreading it.

No matter what I did whenever they left the room everyone else had been sullenly thinking it over in their head. I couldn't win.

I managed to get a few hours of sleep and as I did the gossip flew through Forks. Everyone had made sure not to say anything about the pregnancy but when I awoke there was a crowd of visitors to see how I faired after the accident. It felt as if I retold the seemingly exciting story very disappointingly average. I said time after time all I remembered was falling asleep at the wheel and waking up here in pain. I was yet to tell anyone about my subconscious experience or Serenity, they would think I was insane. Despite this however everyone still found it amazing and wouldnt leave me alone; Forks could be a very boring place. My mind wandered back to Serenity, would people think I was crazy if I told them, was it normal to go through what I did?

"Okay everyone I think you need to go. Bella needs her rest." Edwards's firm voice broke my thoughts as I remembered I was in a room full of expecting people. There were a few mumbles and people said there goodbyes and left. I sighed in exhaustion slumping into his cold arms relieved.

"Thanks" I whispered thankfully smiling up at him. He smiled back snuggling me tightly in his arms. His embrace was slowly strengthening as my body began to heal and toughen. The plain empty room was now full to the brim; in every nook and cranny a balloon, flower or card sat wishing me to get better. I let out a small smile; if anything this whole thing showed me people did really care.

I felt as Edward weight shifted and he managed to sit up straight next to me on the bed. I looked up to see him pinching the bridge of his nose staring off into space. I gulped quietly knowing what this meant; something was coming up.

"Bella…" he began still avoiding my questioning gaze, "I need to ask you something…"

My eyebrow rose as a series of different questions buzzed around my head.

"Sure go ahead…" I said unsure of what to expect.

"How long… how long have you known… about the… baby" He managed to choke out looking away from me as far as possible. I nodded silently; I had been waiting for this to come up.

"Ever since I came home late and said I was out with Angela. I was actually going to buy a test…" I whispered as he nodded this time.

"I thought something had been up…" he suddenly looked down at me his eyes blazing into mine, "Why didn't you just tell me. Well I know why… but how did you cope with it all by yourself?" I smiled sadly back up at him tears prickling in my eyes.

"I didn't cope with it at all…"

"It's okay Bella its going to be fine" he said his arms snaking around my waist.

* * *

The day came that I was finally let out. It was only under the condition I took it easy and Carlisle gave me daily check ups which I happily agreed to.

The outside light was blinding as I stepped outside even though it was a usual cloudy Forks day. Edward was plastered to my side to support my weight as I hobbled over to his Volvo. In my hands I clutched tightly onto the hospital envelope. Carlisle had somehow managed to convince me to let him do an ultra sound. I didn't know he even knew how to do one! I guess after centuries of being a doctor you pick up a lot.

We had done it in my room and had screened it off to make it as private as possible. Nobody other then the Cullen's and I knew what was going on.

'Well it looks like you have a normal healthy baby' he began looking at the screen, 'this should be interesting, I've never seen a human pregnant with a werewolf. I've never seen a werewolf baby actually.'

I remembered him telling me vividly. I smiled silently, at least the baby was healthy.

'Would you like to know its gender Bella?' He had proceeded to ask.

'No, no don't tell me I want it to be a surprise!' I had shouted a little too loudly as Edward and Carlisle sat there and laughed.

I smiled at the thought my hand absently resting on my stomach. My bump was also beginning to show, it didn't look like I would be wearing any tight tops for awhile.

'We'll go secret maternity shopping!' Alice had squealed when she saw a vision of us.

That was my new worry; Edward knew all about the baby and was amazingly calm about it but what about everyone else? I couldn't hide this baby forever, sooner rather than later people were going to start noticing my stomach expanding. Even Alice knew there were no types of clothing that would be able to hide it soon.

My thigh started vibrating; I jumped out of natural habit before realising it was my phone. I grabbed it and answered hastily; it was Charlie.

"Hey Dad."

"Bella, how are you doing getting home? Do you need me to come over or anything?" he asked.

I stifled a laugh as he said this. For the past week Charlie had been doing his absolute best. He had rushed in as soon as he had received the message left on the phone about me being in hospital. He had brought balloons and a get well card and stuck around for a few hours. If I hadn't forced him to go home I was sure he would have walked around the hospital the entire time helplessly. He didn't have much experience at raising a daughter let alone taking care of one in hospital. Sure we'd both been in the same situation when Edward had saved me from Laurent but Charlie obviously still had no idea. It also seemed once again Alice was to the rescue helping me have showers and get dressed. I laughed again as I thought of how Charlie would have reacted if he had been given the task. I was impressed by his determination though. Everyday before and after work he came in to see how I was and talk to Carlisle about my progress.

"Bella?" Charlie's confused voice impeded my thoughts, I had actually began to chuckled out loud without realising.

"What are you laughing at Bells?"

"Oh nothing Dad I'm fine really. Edwards doing a great job I'll be fine." I could hear the relief in his voice when he answered me.

"Okay honey you be careful I'll see you later."

"Bye dad" I replied hanging up the phone as we continued to hobble to the car.

In the week I'd spent in hospital I hadn't heard anything from Jacob since I'd rather rudely kicked him out. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about this for the hundredth time.

Edward feeling my body tense up cooed me as I got into the car.

"Its okay Bella, we're going home and then we can sort it all out." He smiled as we drove out of the hospital a little to fast for my liking.

My body relaxed against the seat, I could finally get comfortable and my body didnt spasm in pain.

I traced the scar on my forehead, there were still stiches holding it in place and I was told there would always be a scar there. Lucky for me my hair almost completely covered it. All the swelling on my face had almost gone but was being replaced by purple bruising. I refused to look in a mirror for at least a month. Bandages also decoartivly covered my body; one on both wrists, my knees, ankle and one tightly wrapped around my entire chest and stomach. I did admit I had learnt my lesson about driving while crying and being tired.

The car came to a slow hault as I looked up at the white house.

"Welcome home honey," Edward whispered as we got out, it was good to be back…


	18. Shopping

**A.N- Heres another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! As always please read and review...**

I slept soundly in my own bed that night. I fell asleep fully clothed around 6pm and had a dreamless slumber until I was awoken 11 the next day. Edward had left me a note on the other side of the bed.

'_Sleeping Beauty, I'm waiting downstairs for you. Edward'_

I felt my way down the stairs; my eyes refused to open I didn't want to be awake and out of bed yet.

"Good morning," I heard Edward's warm voice and my eyes instantly fluttered open to see him standing over me. He hunched over me and held tightly lightly whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry in advance" I giggled as his cool voice tickles my ear until I processed his words.

"Sorry for what?" I whispered back.

Suddenly Alice came spiriting at me she tackled me away from Edward and did a quick once over.

"Hmmm…" she murmured to herself.

"Alice don't you even think about it…" Edward's stern voice came from behind her but she ignored him. Before I had a chance to ask what was going on she had pulled my pyjama top up and was examining my stomach.

"Wow Bella you're going to get huge!" She exclaimed before looking sheepishly at my annoyed expression. "Sorry"

I sighed as she pulled out a tape measure from somewhere and took my measurements.

"Hmm okay I can work with this lets go!" She finally decided grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the car.

"Alice wait, what's going on? I can't go out wearing this!" I exclaimed in confusion. She froze looked at me and nodded before dashing up stairs. Edward walked over smiling apologetically.

"Sorry for that" he said as I remained in a daze. "She's taking you…maternity shopping." He supplied for my brain.

"Oh." Was all I was able to manage my hands going back to my stomach.

"Here you go Bella!" Alice called out running towards me in a flurry. Her fluent movements were making my head spin. I froze in position as she pulled at my clothes. Edward turned away as I quickly changed into loose fitting outfit. As Alice dragged me to the car I took one last glance at Edward. He smiled and waved.

'I love you' He mouthed as we drove away.

* * *

"Alice, how are we going to pull this off?" I asked warily as we entered the department store. People walked around us animatedly. I looked around nervously, we had gone to a store far away from Forks but I still didn't want to take any chances.

"It's going to be fine." She said care freely looking around in excitement. "I know your size so we're just going to grab some stuff. There's no need to try any of it on, not that it will be as fun now." I breathed out trying to stay calm.

"Let's go" I murmured as we casually walked to the maternity section.

I must admit that after awhile I actually started to enjoy myself. We went through everything picking out the funny, the ridiculous and the plain terrible. I was slightly concerned however at the sizes of some of the clothes Alice was choosing.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to get THAT big do you?" I asked her holding up a top that could have fitted two of me inside. Alice frowned as if deciding how to answer. Her face suddenly went blank for a moment as I waited patiently. Her eyes focused back in on me as she smiled sadly grabbing the top off me gently.

"I think we might be needing that…" she whispered almost inaudibly. My mouth hung open as I tried to imagine a time where I could even think about filling it out.

"Really…" I asked as she nodded in reply before diving back into the pile.

"Okay how about this." I heard her talking quietly "You look for clothes to fit you now and I'll look for later on." I nodded as she passed me a bundle of clothes.

"Hold onto those while I look for more" she smiled reverting back to her prior happy state.

I wandered around idly; I knew Alice would end up picking everything out anyway. It felt like all my energy and enthusiasm had once again been zapped. I felt like I had in the beginning; before I had anyone to rely on.

I was going to get huge! People were going to notice, people were going to ask questions. How was I going to answer them? How were people going to understand?

Deep down I already knew the answer. They wouldn't understand. How could anyone be expected to? I didn't even understand how it happened. How could I possibly explain it to them all? School was going to become a nightmare!

How would Charlie take it!? I felt a shiver pass down my spine as I thought about it. He would be so devastated. I could practically recite the speech he and Renée had bore into me about early marriage and children. They always said how you shouldn't jump into those things; it could ruin your life. A bit late for that now I thought bitterly.

My mind was brought back as Alice dived in front of me. I jumped in surprise as she grabbed me and started running. I followed along confused until I understood what was happening. Only problem was by then it was too late.

I stood frozen in total shock as Mike and I stared at each other in silence. His face seemed to mirror what I was feeling; confusion, only I was feeling a wave of nausea as well.

"Bella… what on earth are you doing here?" He asked frowning. I looked to Alice for support but she just stood there blankly shrugging. We were so dead.

"I'm just umm shopping for umm"

"A friend!" Alice say filling in the blank for me. I smiled innocently realising I was still holding all the clothes Alice had given me. He still looked unconvinced.

"What friend?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's uhh… Alice's cousin!" I was quite proud of being able to make such a story on the spot.

He still didn't looked happy with my answer.

"Then why are you buying everything starting in your size and getting bigger. I even heard you talking about you getting bigger not her cousin."

I looked at Mike dumbstruck; how long had he'd been listening to us?

"It's because she's Bella's size. I just think it's logical to use Bella as a base model for what we buy. What are you trying to imply anyway Mike?" Alice chirped in casually; if I didn't know better I would have believed her myself. He seemed taken aback and slightly guilty by this and began fumbling on his words.

"Oh I was… I wasn't implying anything… I was just… just curious. Sorry, have fun shopping for your cousin. I'll ah see you at school…" With that said he bolted to the door and left without looking back. After a momentary relieve washed though us both we burst into hysterics.

"Trust Mike to scare you then makes it up by being hilarious!" Alice managed between bouts of laughter.

"You think he believed us then?"

"Did you see the look on that guys face? Of course he believes us! I wouldn't be surprised if he sent you flowers for implying such things!"

"What was he doing here anyway?"

"Oh god I don't even want to know!"

Alice ran back still laughing to grab the pile of clothes she had dumped just before she had come to rescue me. I looked at what she had chosen in astonishment. I knew she would pick out all the stuff I was meant to choose but she had once again managed to go completely overboard.

"Alice…" I stared in shock, "I won't need all that!"

She stared at me like I was crazy.

"Bella sweetie, you're going to need all this!" She said casually brushing past me to the counter.

The girl at the counter priced the items and looked at us suspiciously. Alice just smiled at her innocently.

"We're getting a health project on Monday; learning what its like to be pregnant. We start off with fake bellies so we're stocking up on maternity clothes early"

The girl nodded finally breaking out in a smile.

"Yeah I think we have to do that next year."

Alice smiled back as we left and headed to the car.

"You are far too good at this whole lying business." I said shaking my head.

"Just one of my many traits" she laughed unlocking the car and piling our bags inside.

"Okay Bella lets go home and try on all this stuff!"

* * *

When we arrived home Edward was looking very unimpressed at Alice who looked back sheepishly.

"What! She's going to need it all!" She defended herself before a word was uttered, obviously I was the only one left out of the loop.

"Alice, you bought enough to last eternity!" he shot back; whatever they were on about I knew Alice would win. If it was about buying something she always did.

"Well we might need it again!"

"What on earth compelled you to buy; 55 bottles of moisturiser,"

"Stretch marks and general expanding"

"3 cribs, 5 walkers and 2 change tables"

"Babies everyday functions"

"10 different birthing videos and 2 baby weight loss' books"

"Want to know how it's going to enter this world and loose the weight after it does. Bella wants to go back to her old figure I'm sure."

"There's more dummies and nappies than I could count!"

"It's a BABY Edward its going to use a lot of dummies and nappies."

"Mozart's CD's, a gym ball and 50 bottles of APLLE SAUCE!"

"Its been proven babies grow if they listen to Mozart, the gym ball for safe exercise and Jasper said he felt waves of apple sauce cravings coming from Bella."

"Oh and to top it off all new furniture for the house to go with the baby colour scheme! How can an unborn baby have a colour scheme! "

"To match the baby furniture that's being flown in from France tomorrow maybe" Alice mumbled; she looked like a toddler being told of for using her mother's makeup.

Their conversation was speeding up to the point I couldn't understand what they were saying anymore. I decided to se what all the fuss was about and check it out for myself. As I walked into what used to be the lounge room I understood what Edward was on about. It now looked like a loading zone; boxes were scattered everywhere filling up every inch of space.

"You're unbelievable Alice!" I heard Edward yell out in frustration before standing behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"If anything Alice sure knows how to do something well." I said sinking into his embrace.


	19. Kick

"Okay now turn around" Alice ordered as I clumsily spun in a slow circle.

"Perfect!" she said clapping her hands as I slumped into the closest chair.

"Can I go change now?" I asked, sighing in exhaustion.

"Go for it" Alice said idly. She was already busy with some of my other clothes.

Standing up, I rushed to the bathroom before Alice had a chance to change her mind. I gratefully stepped into the shower and let the hot water pound on my tired body.

Alice had been forcing me to try on every piece of clothing we had bought that would fit at the moment. Some had been quickly discarded and others Alice had jumped up and down excitedly at. After a few different outfits I had lost focus completely. It got to the point where I stood there and Alice pulled pieces on and off me.

Edward had lost the other fight against Alice about all the other items she had bought. He was now waiting for the next truck load of furniture to come in. Although he seemed annoyed by Alice's outburst I could secretly see his excitement. Of all the things I had expected to come of this pregnancy Edward's enthusiasm wasn't one of them. There was a lot to worry about and nobody truly knew how this baby would turn out but for now I was happy to be excited. I knew Edward would be mulling it over again and again in his head but he almost seemed as happy as I was. This could be the baby I never expected to have. Maybe it would all work out; we could live as a family together and when it was old enough we would turn it into a vampire too… maybe it would all end happily ever after.

I smiled at these thoughts as I examined my body properly for the first time in ages. I gasped in shock as I focused on my stomach; it was expanding rapidly. My hand ran over the bump feeling its silhouette. My hand froze resting on the middle as my mind raced.

Was that a kick?

Wait…

No… it couldn't have been.

Despite the doubts swarming my mind my hand stayed frozen as I subconsciously held my breath and waited expectantly, almost hopefully.

I was sure I stood there for another ten minutes under the showers hot steam with no result. I eventually gave up and stepped out, my body red and raw. I stood in front of the mirror, my heart pounding. With a front on view you couldn't tell the difference but to the side… wow. It wasn't much but it was enough to send a hot flash though my body. There was a nice round bump, now noticeable if I wasn't wearing anything.

My mind flashed back to my last problem… how was I going to keep covering this up?

'Don't think about it Bella!' I hissed at myself as I sighed, forcing myself to look away. 'Just enjoy this while you can.'

A soft knock came from the door as I jumped, startled slightly.

"Yes…?" My voice came out in a hoarse whisper once again chocked up in emotions. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Bella are you okay in there? Jasper was getting a lot of mixed emotions." Edward's soft but concerned voiced filled the room. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door a crack, smiling. He seemed startled at my apparent lack of clothing but kept his thoughts to himself.

"I'm fine Edward… I just thought I felt a…"

"A what?" He asked confused, raising an eye brow at me.

"A kick…" I admitted, almost embarrassed. He smiled softly as his hands almost went to my stomach just as I had done.

"This early?" He asked; not doubtfully but confused. I felt my body fall into his arms as overwhelming emotions flooded through me.

"I… I don't know… I don't know about anything. Is it possible?" The questions came out in a long string, not making any sense. We both sat there in silence for a moment until it happened; another kick. I jumped in surprise and felt Edward do the same.

"Did you feel that?" I asked him excitedly, trying to keep my voice level. Could this really be happening?

He smiled eagerly back at me.

"A kick," he confirmed.

We stood frozen, waiting for anything else from the baby. Our patience was rewarded as another kick came shortly.

"Wow…" I breathed out as I saw Carlisle silently glide towards us.

"What's all the excitement about?" He asked professionally as we both stood there, amazed.

"A kick…" Edward managed to whisper, his eye locked with mine flashing.

He seemed to click into doctor mode as he traced my stomach steadily. After making his appraisal he stood there as astounded as we were.

"I think we need to do another ultrasound Bella. This baby is developing at a very fast rate."

I nodded, not taking in what he said as he laughed quietly, walking backwards.

"I'll talk to you when you're less… distracted"

"Edward…" I breathed looking up at him breathless, "We're going to have a baby."

He looked down, he wasn't breathing either.

"A baby…" He agreed almost blown away by the idea. "I guess I do owe that mutt something after all…"

"The baby we never thought we could have…"

"This is too surreal…"

I wrapped myself in his grip as we stood there in a moment of pure amazement. Alice tip toed up the stairs just as we pulled apart.

"Here Bella you better put this on and then tell me all about it." She chirped, practically bouncing.

As promised, Carlisle gave me another ultrasound after the astonishment had subsided slightly. To my amazement, he actually managed to bring the machine to the house. Edward sat next to me, holding my hand while Carlisle looked at the images on the screen. Edward nodded as Carlisle explained things but I had no idea what was going on.

"This baby is growing at an exceptional rate" Carlisle started to explain it clear English this time.

"I don't think you will be having the normal 9 month pregnancy, what with the werewolf in it. I don't know what to think."

"What are the chances of it becoming a werewolf?" Edward asked suddenly.

Carlisle simply shrugged, "I really don't know. Were just going to have to sit here wait and find out."

Their medical jargon started up again as I sat there patiently confused.

"Oh wow Bella it's a baby-" Edward began just as I covered his mouth with my hands, shooshing him.

"I want it to be a surprise!" I exclaimed for the second time in a row. He laughed happily, kissing me. As we pulled apart I looked at him in shock.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"I'm just really happy Bella; I can't believe this is happening!"

"I can't believe this is happening either. We're going to be parents!" His face suddenly went sullen as Carlisle stepped out of the room.

"Edward what is it?"

"What's going to happen with the werewolf?"

I froze as the realization passed over me. I hadn't even thought about Jacob in the middle of all this excitement.

"Oh my… I hadn't even considered Jacob. "I guess I'm going to have to talk to him about it."

"I know…" He answered unhappily, "He's going to ruin this, I can tell."

"No he's not Edward! I'll work it out and then we can get on with life and be happy!" I tried to get him to smile, unsuccessfully.

"It'll all work out Edward, really."

"It's not the only issue you know-" Again I put my hand to his lips, quieting him instantly.

"It's going to be fine, don't let Jacob ruin this for us. Just be happy." My lips met with his again as my world went peaceful… everything would be fine… right?

**AN- Can anyone guess what gender the baby is? Give me your thoughts; I want to see if anyone can guess it for the right reasons.**


	20. Peptalk

**AN- Hey and were back for a new chapter! Hope you all like it I have a few chapters pre written so a new update will be up soon! Thanks for those who tried guessing what gender it was keep up the guessing guys! As always please review and tell me what you think.**

'It's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. It's all going to work out. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. You're going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about. What's the worst that could happen?'

These thoughts spun around my head like a silent pep talk. Not only couldn't I lie to people I was a horrible liar to myself. Thinking about this wasn't helping my nerves either.

As my brain noticed the unsuccessfulness in these words it seemed to change tactics for the worse spinning me into panic.

'What am I doing here? This is going to end so badly. How did I get here? How did Edward even let me get here? Oh right, I convinced him to let me go. Crap.'

My head rested on the steering wheel in front of Jacob's house in La Push. I had gotten this far on my own free will and a slight push out the door from Edward. We both knew why I had to go here; it wasn't a matter of choice.

I knew Jacob too well; if I didn't come and sort things out myself he would come and sort them out himself and the worst possible time. I could almost imagine him running in; me half way in labour, to demand what was going on with his child. I laughed darkly knowing that he would do it.

'Cummon Bella pull yourself together you can do this.'

I rolled my eyes at myself. This whole pep talking stuff wasn't working at all.

'Do it for the baby!'

Nope that didn't help at all.

'For Edward!'

He doesn't need help, if he had had his way it would be him sitting in front of La Push now.

'Why are you here then?'

Why did my sub conscious have to be so nosy?

"Because if I don't do it then something bad will happen; it always does." I told myself impatiently my head still on the steering wheel. Okay now I was going insane.

'Do it now; before you talk yourself out of it then.' It retorted blankly.

"Who's talking who out of what now?" I mused stepping out of the car; yes defiantly crazy.

It was a miserable day in La Push as I ran over to the front door. The rain was pelting down and hitting me like millions of tiny needles. The wind whipped my hair into my face as I made it under cover half blind. Could there not be a single nice day around here? Why did it have to always be so gloomy and dark? It surprised me when I realised this time Jacob didn't greet me straight away. At least this it gave me a chance to come up with an opening line.

'Jacob we need to talk.'

Wait cut that there was no reason to freak him out straight away. I didn't want him pulling a runner again.

'Hey Jacob it's been awhile.'

No trying to hard to be casual and it was my fault it had been this long. I don't want him thinking of our last encounter and pulling a runner again.

'Jacob, I'm so sorry about what happened at the hospital.'

Gives him too many opening to talk about or give him a chance to pull a runner again.

Okay I'll have to do some cut and pasting.

'Jacob, I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital I didn't mean it. It's been awhile since I've seen you but we need to talk.'

Perfect.

Now it was just a matter of spitting out the words in front of him. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door with three brisk taps. I could hear the knock echo through the silent house. I waited a moment in the cold before trying again.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

The now impatient sound once again echoed with no sound of response.

Maybe he was sleeping?

I darted around to the back of the house and peered in through a window to his bedroom. Sure enough there he was sleeping soundly. I slid the window and crawled in standing over his bed.

What now?

My finger prodded him gently but his soft snores continued.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

More snores.

Opting for more extreme measures I grabbed his shoulders shaking him briskly.

"WAKE UP JACOB!" I yelled before giving up and collapsing on the bed. It was useless he was out and there was no waking him up. I looked out the window; it looked to be about late noon. How could someone sleep this late? Then again he was most likely up all night. I moved his flailing limbs to one side and leaned my body on the bed head. Looking around idly I picked up a book and started reading passing away the minutes; surely he would wake up soon.

"Bella, What are you doing here? Hello… Bella wake up!" Jacobs's voice pierced through my muddled dreams surfacing me groggily to reality. I sat up stretching out my stiff muscles; falling asleep half sitting on a wooden surface was not a good idea. My blurred vision focused in on Jacob's confused face at it snapped awake.

"Jacob what are you doing… oh right." This didn't seem like the answer he was looking for as his puzzled expression remained.

"I'm sorry Jacob I was uh.." My mind tried to remember the perfectly reasonable excuse to why he woke up to find me sleeping in his bed… again.

"You really can get enough of this bed can you?" He laughed relaxing next to me. Dang, sometimes I was sure he could read my mind or my face at least.

"Ha-ha very funny no I'm here to talk to you about something important." My stiff tone caught his attention as he sat up next to me.

"It's about-" I began before he cut me of knowingly.

"The baby," stupid werewolf mind reading face reading magic, I'd been in the super natural world to long.

"Don't give me that look it was obvious what you were going to say."

See what I mean?

"So what about the mini me?" he asked casually laying back down. I sunk onto the bed as well my back aching; that is really uncomfortable wood.

"Well were do you think your going to fit in with it Jacob?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Well uh…" he seemed slightly put of by this question as I watching his brain run over drive.

"I guess I would like to get to know… it. You don't want me there I'm guessing. What did the leech say about it?"

I gritted my teeth; why did there always have to be some sort of competition between those two!

"We haven't discussed it yet" I managed.

"Well then Bella, what do you want to happen?"

I was taken aback y this, what did I want? I wanted a happy family, for my problems with all this to go away. I wanted some normalcy if that was even possible.

"I want a family that will work." I said defiantly okay so it wasn't a good answer but what did he expect.

"How do you expect a family of vampires a human and a half werewolf baby to work?"

I really should have thought this through before I came here.

"I'll make it work; beside normalcy was never our style."

He sighed rolling his eyes slightly as he sat closer his arms around me.

"Bella," he began looking me in the eyes, "Do you really think this will work. You think your blood suckers will survive with a WEREWOLF in the house. They will never truly accept it you know." I pulled away from his grip unlocking our eyes as well.

"Edwards really excited about this, we'll make it work." My voice was failing me as tear welled up in my eyes.

"Oh Bella don't get upset. I'm just trying to get you out of this fantasy world you've built up. Really this kid should stay around its own kind is all I'm trying to say…" I raised an eye brow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I've tried to say hundreds of times; life here. You don't have to dump that bloodsucker but if you lived here… It would have a better life; with its own kind."

"You know I can't do that Jacob…" I answered in a small voice.

"You know you can Bella, just give it a try…"

"Jacob…" My voice was harsher than before as I got off the bed standing over him for the first time. I didn't want these thoughts plaguing my already muddled mind.

"Bella…" His tone matched mine perfectly as he stood up; well I had fun being the tall one while it lasted.

"I can't handle this right now" I muttered as I walked out of the room.

"Bella wait-" Jacob called hurrying after my, he grabbed my wrists spinning me around to face him.

"Please Bella just stay here a few days; it'll be fun." I looked him straight in the eye keeping my face blank but I yawn escaped. I couldn't understand it; I had been sleeping for what felt like hours and yet I was still tired. He quickly looked down at his watch and back up slight concern in his eyes.

"Bella you should just crash here for the night at least; don't want a repeat of last time."

A slight shudder ran through both of us as the memories came flashing back. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine but only for the night okay" He nodded happily as I lay in front of the t.v. Jacob came and snuggled up next to me as my eyes sagged.

"No funny business okay…" I mumbled already half asleep, his soft chuckle was the last noise I heard.


	21. Bubs

**

* * *

**

AN- So sorry it took ages (again) to post holidays are coming up so there should be a few chapters close in the near future. Oh and for anyone interesting while I wasnt typing this chapter I was in fact...(dramatic pause) thinking up the sequel!! Exciting I know so keep reading hope you enjoy it!

I woke up with a start; it felt like I had jumped out of my body and suddenly been dragged back in. I looked around in confusion for a moment until it all came flooding back. I had woken up far too many times in this bed; his bed.

I tried to remember actually falling asleep in his bed but I couldn't. He must have moved me in the night. Getting up with a yawn I stretched, suddenly remembering Edward. He must have been so worried! I left suddenly last night and didn't come home; I prayed he didn't remember what had happened last time. Walking out into the kitchen I looked down at a small note he had left. I read the large scrawl, sighing in frustration.

**Bella,**

**I'm off patrolling so I'll be back in a few hours.**

**Don't worry; I talked to your leech about what happened so it's all okay.**

**Make yourself at home, I'll be back soon.**

**Jacob**

Well really, what had I expected? That he would drop all his duties with the pack for me? No; that wasn't a fair thing to ask. Grabbing the ready made bowl of cereal Jacob had left next to his note I began chewing absentmindedly. When would he be back? He couldn't seriously expect me to stay here all day did he?

Getting up again I decided to go for a walk down on the beach. The front door was locked and when I couldn't find a key I headed for the back door.

It was locked too.

I went on a mission going from door to door trying to get out.

Everything was locked.

Frowning in confusion I retraced my steps going and trying out all the windows.

"What the fu-!" I yelled in frustration when I realised the last window was like all the others; locked.

Had he done this on purpose?

No; that was a stupid question. Of course he had done this on purpose!

Why?

What was the point in locking me in his house; was he planning on keeping me here captive until this baby was born?

Rummaging through my bag, which was still on the bench where I'd left it, I prayed Jacob had forgotten about my phone. I jumped in triumph as my hand grasped and pulled it out. It felt so much lighter than I expected until I suddenly realised what he had done.

"Yeah real smart Jacob; take the freaking battery out why don't you…" I hissed under my breath, throwing my phone and storming off.

"When you get back I swear-"

Flopping on the couch I wondered how I had been sucked in. Why had I listened to him and stayed over; how stupid could I get? A kick seemed to respond to my question as I smiled looking down at my stomach. Maybe it could hear me after all.

The door swung open quietly as I heard Jacob walk in. He looked sheepish as he met my angry glare.

"What the hell Jacob!" I yelled, jumping up from the couch. It had been a few hours since I had woken up and my annoyance had been steadily growing.

"I told you to make yourself at home…" He mumbled guiltily.

"You left me here for hours and locked everything; what were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't think I would be out that long. Please, let me make it up to you."

I rolled my eyes, folding my arms across my body as I waited for him to continue.

"Let's go to the beach or something… clear our heads…" He held out his hand expectantly hoping I would take it. I let out a long exasperated sigh before finally taking his hand and letting him lead me out the door.

'Sucked in again!' My subconscious laughed at me as I grumbled in response.

Yeah I was a sucker for him; I couldn't help it.

Our hands entwined casually as we wandered down to the beach. Silence surrounded us as I mulled it all over in my head until Jacob broke the quiet.

"Bella, there's something I need to talk to you about…" he began but trailed off looking out to the ocean. I looked up at him confused and waiting for more.

"It's just when you… have the baby…"

"What is it Jacob?" I pressed

"Will I… will I ever see you again?" The last of the sentence came out in a slur but when I looking into his eyes I understood his worries.

I put on a smile trying to look happy but the question gnawed away inside me.

"Of course you will Jacob. What made you think that?"

Would I ever see him again? I had always expected I would but what if something happened to the baby? What if it didn't want to know Jacob? What about Charlie? What if when he found out he was so angry I never saw him again? There were so many other possibilities I didn't want to consider as I waited for his explanation.

"It's just what if something happens with the baby, or Charlie… or Edward…" He seemed to cringe at the last name. Something had happened at the hospital with them that hadn't been resolved, I just knew it. I grabbed his other hand, forcing him to look at me.

"Jacob, you will see me again and I'll make sure of it. If you want to we could even set up regular visits or something." Okay so maybe I was pushing it but I couldn't help myself; watching his face light up at the idea was such a great feeling.

"Really? Wow, that would be great!" He grabbed me suddenly, wrapping his long arms tightly around my body. As we pulled away and kept walking he seemed to glow.

"So how is bubs?" He asked casually, his eyes torn between me and my stomach. I was wearing one of Alice's shirt choices and I had to admit it was doing its job; if I didn't know any better I wouldn't have guessed what was going on.

I froze looking at him wide eyed.

"Bubs?" I asked in shock as he looked down embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, it's just a thing I came up with and it kind of stuck…" He mumbled, still not looking up as I laughed quietly.

"Well 'bubs' is doing very well… they've even started kicking" I smiled as he looked up excitedly. I held his hand to my stomach hoping Jacob would be as lucky as Edward had been. We waited, happily frozen on the beach and really connecting for the first time in a while.

"So Jacob, what do you think? Boy or girl?" I asked.

He frowned not looking up thinking the question through. After a moment he returned my gaze still frowning.

"I…can't choose. A boy… a girl… both… three... Hell, I really don't know! How about you; what do you think?" He laughed as I thought about what he said.

"A girl… no a boy… no a girl… Oh I don't know either. How are we meant to choose anyway?" We both jumped in surprise as a sudden kick hit. Jacob looked down in amazement as another kick followed this time harder. When a third came I was starting to feel a searing pain.

"Jacob…" I gasped as his eyes flickered up, his excitement turning to worry instantaneously.

"What is it Bella!?"

"Baby… kicking really hard… pain…" Was all I could manage as I bent over in agony. Each kick felt like I was being stabbed. Before I knew what was going on, Jacob had swept me up into his arms and was running.

"I need to get you home now!" He yelled, speeding up as we entered the thick forest. I curled up in his hot arms with a tear rolling down my cheek. What was happening?

* * *

I didn't know how long it had been but soon we were in front of the Cullen's white house. There was no time for pleasantries as Jacob burst through the door, Edward instantly joining him with Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in shock, examining my convulsing frame.

"I…I don't know. One minute the baby was kicking next thing I knew she was in agony." Jacob said, placing me gently on the couch and hovering nervously.

Edward was at my side, holding my hand tightly, pulling up at my top a faint purple mark was beginning to show as he gasped. Carlisle was on my other side pulling out medical equipment I couldn't name. He stuck a needle in my arm quickly as I felt everything go numb. My eye lids fluttered as Edward cooed me to rest; I obliged instantly.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a wide field covered in white mist.

"Ah crap!" I muttered. If my memory served me correctly I'd been here before. My heart beat picked up and I gulped; I knew I didn't want to be back here ever if I could help it. How could I be in this limbo place again; I wasn't dead was I?

"Your right about that; luckily your not here for the same reason today" A soft familiar voice answered my mental question. I spun around fluently coming face to face with her.

"Serenity!" I yelled in amazement. "What am I doing here?"

"I was told you needed a bit of guidance and seeing as you were already unconscious I though I'd pay a 'visit'" She answered with a smile; her presence seemed to calm me instantly.

"The baby?"

"That baby is going to test your limits Bella. This pain is only the first obstacle you will face, remember that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're going to have to overcome a lot of problems; and during the pregnancy isn't the only time either. You're in for a tough time."

I gulped and nodded; I knew I would be able to handle it.

"I know you can handle it Bella but just remember; take care of your body, take care of your family and take care of the life you're carrying."

I nodded again, not trusting my voice. What should I be expecting – the worst – how did I always get sucked into these things?

Her laughter sounded like tinkling bells as she took my hands.

"I don't know how you get in these things Bella but trust me, it will be worth it. What you get out of this will be well worth the pain and trouble. Who knows you might be in for a… surprise." She embraced me silently before I had a chance to question her further.

"Good luck" she whispered.

* * *

I felt groggy as I awoke and my eyes focused in. Edward was still at my side. His face was grave but suddenly lightened as he saw me stare at him.

"Oh thank God" He muttered, holding onto me tightly. Jacob standing beside him seemed equally as pleased but expressed it in a different set of words.

"Jacob" I scowled before breaking into a smile. I couldn't feel any pain.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling myself into a sitting position on the couch.

"You blacked out after Carlisle gave you some anaesthetic but the baby has calmed down now." Jacob recited, kneeling near my stomach. My hand traced the now obvious bruise on my lower abdomen absentmindedly as I listened and nodded.

"What does that mean?"

"Carlisle seems to think the baby is growing at a normal rate but has developed a few traits from Jacob" Edward shook his head, "Either that or…"

"Or what?"

"Or there's something going on that we can't see"

"What do you mean you can't see?"

"We tried to do another ultrasound but there was nothing; that thing is protected or something because we couldn't get a single clear image."

"There's going to be a lot of problems guys, we're just going to have to get through it; trust me it'll be worth it." I smiled… Serenity once again saves my sanity.

* * *

**As always please review; I love hearing your thoughts!**

* * *


	22. Sick

**AN. And another chapter is posted. Hope you like it. I had a little brainwave while writing this chapter (and listening to Muse) and Ithought up a new ending. I felt bad and wanted to add a little twist here so I hope its to your enjoyment.**

"Please don't make me go out there!" I begged Edward, turning to face him. We were sitting in his Volvo in the school car park. It was finally time for me to go back to school.

"Bella you have to do this" He reassured me caressing my face soothingly. I sighed, leaning my face into his hands. Why couldn't I just catch a break? There was a sharp knock at the window as I saw Alice peer in waving, for us to get out.

"Breathe Bella" Edward smiled, letting me go as we hopped out. Jasper and Alice walked with us as I held my breath, not daring to meet any of the questioning looks I was being given. How much did people know exactly? That I had been on an accident and was coming back after recovering? Was that it or did they suspect something more?

"Relax, nobody's thinking too deeply into it" Edward murmured under his breath. I let myself relax, gripping at his hand as Alice smiled up at me.

The walk to my class seemed to take forever but as soon as I was out of Edward's watchful eye I felt scared and exposed. Walking down the line of chairs I could hear murmurs attacking me left right and centre. Hadn't these people ever heard of subtly? I instantly regretted where I sat as I saw out of the corner of my eye Mike join me. I buried my head in my English text book, fanning my hair over my shoulder as if a window between us. Mike Newton was the very last person I wanted to be talking to right now.

Class started as normal and it seemed I might have managed to escape Mike's questioning for the time being when I noticed a note carefully thrown onto my desk. Making sure to look casual I grabbed the note slowly and hid it in my book, not looking up.

**_Bella, are you okay? You still don't look so great_.**

I rolled my eyes, silently fuming. Crumpling the note I ignored his whispers and confused looks. That's when I smelt it; the smell seemed to waft in through the open windows. Outside I could see the seniors eating lunch as they walked by and just oh my luck someone was eating egg. I don't know why it brought on my nausea reflex but I felt like I was about to be violently ill.

"Bella, Bella? Are you okay? You look really pale."

I heard Mike say to me but I didn't make sense of the words as I stood up and ran out of the room covering my mouth with my hand.

I rushed into the closest cubicle in the bathroom with just enough time to bend over the toilet bowl before I started to throw up. I felt someone behind me lift my hair gently off my face and crouch next to me silently. I couldn't look up from the toilet but from the cold hands and overriding feeling of calm flowing through me I knew who it was.

"Jasper…" I managed to choke out tilting my head towards him with a grateful smile before bending over again.

"Shh Bella it's going to be fine" He murmured reassuringly humming soothingly.

We sat there not speaking with me listening to melodic tune until I knew there wasn't anything left in my stomach to throw up. I slowly turned to him leaning against the wall of the cubical, exhausted. In a flash he disappeared, before reappearing with wet paper towel seconds later.

"Better?" He smiled as I wiped my face clean before passing me a bottle of water.

"How did you know?" I asked, confused and taking a mouthful.

He simply shrugged, smiling peacefully.

"Well thank-you Jasper"

He nodded, standing up gracefully and helping me up when the bathroom door swung open noisily and two people walked in. Wordlessly Jasper put his finger gently to his lips signalling to listen it. What was going on?

"So what's the deal with her anyway?" A voice asked. I shuddered, recognising it instantly as Jessica.

"I heard that just now she ran out of class looking like she was just about to puke" The other answered; great, just great; it was Lauren.

"She did look a bit sick when I saw her this morning,"

"And a bit on the round size; notice how she was wearing weird clothes; I think she's put on weight" The two giggled as I glared at them through the door; bitches.

"You don't think she's like…" Jessica asked, her question fading out to nothing; we all knew what she meant.

"Bella? No way! Everyone knows she's not getting any. Just look at Edward; he's so uptight about all that!" More giggling followed as I gripped my hands in tight fists to stop myself screaming out.

"I never said it was his kid…" I couldn't hold it in after that as I burst through the door at them.

"What the fuck do you think you're talking about?" I screamed at them. The both turned to face me, their make-up falling easily from their hands and hitting the ground to break the silence. Lauren seemed to compose herself quickly, settling back into a smirk as she spoke smoothly.

"Well then why don't you shed some light on this all for us?" My emotions seemed to kick into over drive; I was a word off launching myself at her and forcing her to the ground. My mouth opened to scream at them when Jasper stepped beside me calmly with knowing eyes. Everything stayed in an eerie silence. I looked to Jasper but he stood there frozen, staring at them.

I suddenly felt a wave of panic hit me. It was like someone had punched me and I was gasping for air. I looked to Jasper who stood there completely still. Suddenly the panic was gone but I could see Lauren and Jessica reacting as I had seconds before.

"Even think something bad about anyone in my family again and you'll wish you hadn't." He said in a whisper. His voice was so low I didn't know if they heard him but by the looks on their faces as they nodded and bolted I guessed they got the message loud and clear.

"Sorry you had to feel that, I didn't mean to hit you…" He whispered touching my forehead lightly with the back of his hand.

"Your burning up" He said looking concerned at me, "you really should go home."

I nodded; to be honest, I had no intent on going back to face everyone after the scene I had just caused let alone even think about Lauren and Jessica.

"Where's Edward?" I asked the thought popping in my head instantly. Jasper frowned slightly before answering, his eyes fixated on the hand on my forehead.

"He had to go hunting with everyone else; he'll be back before school ended so he thought you wouldn't notice. I can call him back if you want?" His hand went to his pocket before I stopped him.

"No… he needs to go hunting. I saw his eyes. I'm sure we'll make do with just the two of us" I flashed him a smile and he returned it instantly.

"Let's go then" He led me out of the bathroom as the lunch bell rang. My body tensed as I heard feet running around and people talking. He placed his hand on my shoulder, leading me out with calming feelings.

"Its okay, I'm here, no one will try anything" I took a breath, my hand going to my stomach naturally as we stepped out. Inconspicuously he took my hand and gently pried it from my stomach and to my side. I looked up at him unhappily until I realised why he'd done it.

"Just to be safe" He whispered as I nodded, keeping my head down and walking quickly.

We made it to the car park in record time with minimal looks from people; anyone who dared to take a peek was stared down by Jasper. I guess I had never spent enough time with him alone before to realise there was more to him that I realised.

"Thankyou Jasper, again, for everything"

"Don't thank me quite yet" I heard him mutter as we drove off.

* * *

I stumbled to the couch feeling like crap again. My head throbbed in a painful rhythm and I felt tired again.

"Jasper, could you get me something strong?" I mumbled collapsing on the couch as I felt the first kick.

"Shit!" I hissed clutching at my stomach where it had been hit. Jasper sped over with two tablets and a glass of water.

"Edward left this for you"

I took them quickly and felt grogginess over take me as the pain numbed.

"Strong…" I muttered as I felt two synced kicks, they hardly hurt. "Really strong" I agreed with myself. I stood up shakily as Jasper held me for support.

"I should… go to…bed" I mumbled take a few steps forward before tripping. I felt Jasper stop me from falling but my hand still knocked the glasses on the table next to me over.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I gasped not thinking as I bent over to pick up the tiny shards of glass spread across the floor.

"Bella, don't do that!" Jasper gasped a second too late. I fumbled with a large shard of glass and cut my hand. Across my palm a thin line of red surfaced before quickly spreading everywhere in a gush. My mind switched into full blast adrenaline, blocking out the grogginess as I stood to run. I saw Jasper curl over in what looked like pain.

"Run Bella!" His cries echoed around the house as I continued to bolt for the door when I heard his foot steps after me. He flung around in front of me, his eyes crimson red and focused on my hand. Normal Jasper was gone as I watched the venom drip from his teeth; he seemed to be fighting himself off. Normal Jasper flashed to recognition as he looked up with pleading eyes.

"I'm trying so hard… I'm sorry"

Gripping the frame of the open front door to stop himself his eyes flashed back to crimson. His face was blank as his eyes lingered over me greedily. The door couldn't support him as it splintered and broke off into pieces in his hands. The wall cracked and broke when he tried to grip it and soon all that was left of the entry to the house was a pile of rubble. Flinging the bricks he was left holding aside he took a grudging step towards me.

"Jasper please, I know you can do this, please stop!" I begged but knew it was useless. All Jasper could hear now was the pounding of my heart and the smell of my blood.

"HELP!" I screamed in one last attempt to save myself; this was it… it was all over now… how could this have happened?

**AN. I know someone asked me to add more Jasper and what you ask for I normaly give. I feel so bad for Jasper though; I know he can control himself and I dont want him to look like the bad guy but thats what happens when Bella is an idiot and trips... silly Bella... poor Jasper.**


	23. Run

I stood there in petrified silence closing my eyes and tensing my body waiting for it to start. My body seemed to go into shut down as my other senses seemed to close off; maybe this was my body's way of blocking the pain.

Tracing the small crescent shape on my hand left I remembered my last encounter with a blood hungry vampire. Although James had been a different situation all together it seemed all too familiar; my pounding heart as I stood frozen waiting for those crimson eyes to crack and finally pounce. James had only managed to bite me once before Edward had come but the excruciating pain was still vivid in my mind. It was as if my blood was on fire and I was burning slowly; I knew it would be a hundred times worse if the venom managed to spread through out my system. Looking back now I realised I had never asked enough about this all from Edward. How long would I survive? Would Jasper make it a long drawn out process taking him time as I bled broken on the floor? Would he be too consumed in his bloodlust and suck me dry in seconds? Perhaps I would get lucky and he would hit an artery and I'd bleed quickly; he'd have to be fast then. If it wasn't for the over whelming fear engulfing me I might have laughed at the irony. One day I'm worrying about raising a baby in a few months the next I'm hoping my death will be fast. My thoughts moved away from me and over to Jasper. How long would it take until he came back to his senses? I could only imagine his horror when he snapped back to reality to find me dead next to him. How would he possibly be able to explain this to Edward? He would be back with the rest of the Cullen's soon after they finished hunting what would happen? I shuddered remembering him when he left for Italy believing I was truly dead. I knew at the moment I couldn't let that happen.

My body tensed as I waited but nothing happened; I wasn't pinned to the ground by a rock hard body, I hadn't been bitten and sucked dry and I was most certainly not dead. I had been closing me eyes and thinking for a good amount of seconds surely with his vampire speed he would have been done by now.

Not relaxing my body I slowly squinted one eye open hesitantly. My vision was blurred and unsteady as I looked up: Jasper was still standing in front of me breathing heavily blood clear in his red eyes. What I didn't understand was why he was still just standing there. Why hadn't he just killed me already? I opened the other eye cautiously as if by doing so I would break the spell that kept Jasper frozen. Suddenly all my other senses seemed to jolt back to life as I heard crashing and yelling surround me.

"Bella get the hell out of here NOW!" I was surprise to heard Jacob call from somewhere I couldn't pin point. My searching eyes found him suddenly standing behind Jasper. It seemed the only reason I was still alive was that he was struggling to hold him back from me.

The words didn't pierce through to my consciousness as stared at him stunned.

"Bella!!" He screamed again sweat dripping down his red face. My muddled brain recognised these words as I snapped into attention.

"Run Bella!"

I nodded scrambling around them out what was left of the door. I cringed as my feet hit the gravel drive way as I ran. Now more than ever I dreaded being a clumsy, slow human as I tripped and skidded over and over again. Each time I fell I forced myself up again and kept going ignoring the pain and blood. Glancing down at the red on me I knew if Jacob couldn't contain Jasper my strong scent would give me away and I would be dead.

I heard thrashing and yells coming from behind me as I sped up and dived into the forest. I knew it wasn't much but I wasn't making it impossibly easy for Jasper; who knows maybe a few milliseconds was all I needed.

It seemed as if the world suddenly went into silence as I was left with just the sound of my harsh breathing. Panic guided me further and faster through the forest until I didn't know where I was coming or going. My mind now seemed to focus on only one thing repeating it over and over.

Stay alive; for Edward, for you, for the baby. Stay alive, alive, alive, alive!!

Another noise joined my breathing. Every so often a twig would break or there was the soft rustling of a bush. It was getting closer to me with each passing moment until I realised I was being followed. Trying to be silent and calm my breathing I changed direction dodging trees and I swerved all over the spot. The subtle noises followed me gracefully; there were only a few things I knew of that were that graceful and Jasper was one of them. What had happened to Jacob?

My mind refused to take the time to process the question let alone an answer as I heard faint foot steps; not a meter behind me. I tried to speed up but in my haste I tripped over a loose tree root. I slumped in defeat as I landed face first in the dirt. What was the point? I had no chance anymore, it was over; he'd won, the end.

I felt two strong hands grab me waist and lift me easily over their shoulder. My body was limp with exhaustion as I flopped into his grasp in defeat. We were jolted into motion as he began to run. The wind whipped around me as we rushed past the trees. I looked up slowly opening my eyes. All I could see was the moving forest behind us and his legs powering on. Why were we running? He had me why go somewhere else? I didn't think he would have that much control.

"Jasper?" I whispered confused not able to lift myself high enough to look at him.

"Guess again" he muttered with a faint laugh as I looked up suddenly still unable to see him properly, hope filling me.

"Jacob!" I yelled flopping down on his shoulder hugging him upside-down as he continued to run.

"No time for celebration yet and keep your voice down" He muttered his voice serious again.

"What happened?"

"I've… immobilised him for the time being but it won't hold him long; we gotta get outta here." I nodded as we hurried on in silence.

"Shit!" Jacob hissed angrily under his breath speeding up. I looked around panicked not seeing anything from my view of the ground.

"Wh-"I went to ask before Jacob jolted a different direction knocking the breath out of me. I struggled to breathe unable to ask what was going on when he whispered a single word.

"Footsteps"

My breathing attempts stopped as I frozen in realization. He was coming for us; for me. My breathing slowly returned but I still couldn't hear the phantom footsteps Jacob had mentioned. I just had to trust him as his supernatural powers once again. My body flopped back down in exhaustion; I couldn't do this for much longer. A sudden flash of light passed me and if it wasn't for Jacobs crushing I wouldn't have noticed it at all. Jacob Spun in one fluid movement turning and running back where we had been coming from. I could see the flash faintly from where I hung until we suddenly swerved again and again. Jasper had caught up to us again. I knew what Jacob was doing but it didn't seem to have any effect von throwing him off our trail. Every move we made was copied with equal fluency behind us. I started to feel motion sick as we continued to swerve and move; how much longer could we keep this up? Deep down I knew no matter how hard Jacob tried we weren't going to escape. My questions were suddenly answered when the flash sped up; it wasn't until he was inches away that I could only just make out his blonde hair and uniform. He slammed into us with such force I felt like I had been hit by a car as we collapsed into a heap on the soft earth. Fresh pain over ridded all other feelings as I laid on the ground paralysed. My eyes slowly opened as the scene unfolded around me. Jacob took a defensive crouch in front of my limp body as Jasper went to lunge. There was a sickening crunch as the collided again and Jacob was flung into a far away tree. I looked over to where he lay; his face was blank and pale… was he okay? I didn't have time to worry as I heard slow deliberate foot steps approach me. Jasper hovered over me his eyes a darker more distant shade of blood red than before; he was lost of all recognition by this point. He bent over and picked me up easily as if I was a toy. My body began to tremble as I stared into his eyes hoping for a painless death when it all went dark…

**AN- Yeah I know its cliché darkness but trust me there's a reason behind the suddenness of it your just going to have to wait and find out!!**


	24. Blood

**AN- Okay heres another chapter for some of the more slightly addicted readers out there. (Hi there Piefizle73)So it's starting to wind up now but a sequel is starting to form in my head so dont fear there will be more to come after this is all over. As Always please read a review!**

**Edward Prov.**

The forest was silent as my eyes surveyed the empty forest around me; my family had split off in different directions in hope of finding their next meal. By the thoughts I could hear no-one had had much luck of yet when a sudden thud echoed through the woods. I felt the earth vibrate at my feet as the nearby trees shook as if in fear and confusion. I smiled as Emmett's loud booming voice provided an explanation for the commotion.

"Score one Emmett! First catch of the day and it's a grizzly!"

I darted over rolling my eyes as I watched him lying casually next to the grizzly's limp dead body. He yawned lazily wiping the thin trickle of blood from his chin as he stood up and joined me.

"Far too easy if you ask me." He joked slapping me on the back weaving slowly through the trees, "I'm going to find a more irritable one this time."

I opened my mouth to remark back at him when I felt a sudden stabbing pain. It seared through my stomach making me feel sick. I had never felt sick before, I'd never had a reason to, I didn't eat and was unable to pick up colds and bugs from humans. The throbbing deepened as I doubled over feeling like I was about to throw up. Emmett looked back at me his goofy smile suddenly disappeared as he bolted back to my side.

"Edward, are you okay? You've gone really pale; if that's even possible!"

His light hearted humour was ignored as I felt my head rush and I instantly knew what was happening. I wasn't feeling sick at all; it was a gut feeling about something – something bad.

"We need to get back now." I muttered turning around and running the way we had come. It took Emmett but a second to process what was happening before he raced up to match my pace.

"Dude what's going on?" I didn't turn to face his as I wove my way through the trees trying to find the fastest route home.

"Bella," I muttered in a tone barely audible but I knew he heard me easily.

Our silent steps were met by a light rustle of leaves behind us; my family had caught up and were sprinting back unaware of how serious this was. To be honest I had no idea what was going on therefore having no idea myself how serious this all was. However if it was anything compared to what my instincts and this stomach pain were telling me; it was bad.

Alice stepping into time next to me, her dark eyes bore into my face but she didn't utter a word.

"Anything?" I muttered ignoring her stare.

"Nothing at all; the thing is though I'm not getting anything on Jasper either. Whatever's happening right now their both in it together."

I nodded not trusting myself to answer, I was unsure of whether it was a good thing or not just yet. It wasn't long until we were in familiar forest; I thanked fate we had decided to stay close to home.

A strong wind began to blow against my blurred silhouette when suddenly a familiar scent overpowered everything around me.

Bella.

Alice sighed in relief next to me.

_'We must be close.'_ She thought to both of us as I shook my head; there was more to this.

"It's to strong a scent in such an open area." As soon as I said this I instantly knew what the more part was. "She's bleeding Alice; it's the only way we would get such a strong smell..."

I felt Alice's body stiffened along with mine as I though of all the possible situations unfolding only meters away.

How had I let this happen! Everything had been going as well as they possibly could. We were going to be parents; sure there were a few complications we were going to have to work through. Okay the father was a werewolf mutt who loved the girl I loved and had gotten her pregnant while drunk and wanted to be part of the baby's life. Sure we were going to have to figure out how to explain this to everyone and maybe the kid would be a little confused when their step dad or family didn't grow up but it would have worked out. Of course something like this was going to happen; it always did.

A crunch echoed through the forest not far off in the distance shortly met by another thud. There were only a few things that could make those sorts of noises; most of them weren't human. I broke off from everyone speeding up to the source of the sound in a matter of seconds. I had only a moment to take in what was happening. Over one far end Jacob lay unconscious by a fallen tree; that explained the noises. My eyes suddenly flashed to something closer; Jasper was slowly bending over Bella's limp and bleeding body lying on the ground.

I didn't have a chance to think about how it had happened but I was thankful Jasper was there to help. I slowed down a fraction as I approached them until I noticed Jaspers face. His expression was blank and his eyes were coloured crimson and were full of longing. He picked her up gingerly; by now I was close enough to see her entire frame tremble as his lips parted hungrily closing in on her throat.

"No!" I yelled diving between the two and throwing Bella as gently as I could onto the ground a few meters away. Her human reflexes didn't have time to react to what had happened as she blacked out. As far as she could tell one second she was being held by Jasper the next she was unconscious on the floor. Her body went limp but I needed to stop Jasper if she had any chance of survival.

Pinning him to the ground I growled, fury engulfing me. It wasn't Jasper, the brother I knew any more. Blood had turned him into a crazed monster only focused on one thing; Bella. This seemed to numb the sense of guilt inside of me as I held his down firmly but I couldn't help but see the real him deep down inside. He struggled against my weight snarling violently trying to swipe at me with his arms. I snarled back at him desperately wanting to get to Bella. I stole a look over to where she lay; she hadn't move and the scent of her fresh blood was heavy in the air. Jasper took my moment of hesitation to his advantage. In one fluid movement he threw me off into the air crashing to the ground with a sickening thud. I jumped up not responding to the pain as I raced to beat him to Bella. Emmett ran in bowling Jasper down just before he had time to reach his target. Emmett wrapped him in a bear hug to the point where Jasper could no longer breathe let alone move. He was only able to watch on angrily as I raced to Bella's side. Carlisle joined me in moments as I gently picked her up cradling her limp body in my arms.

"What do we do? She hasn't got a pulse!" I asked hurriedly, panic rising inside of me. Carlisle moved around frowning in concentration.

"Lie her down quickly." He instructed as the rest of the family hovered around us their minds filled with worry and concern.

"Someone check on the mutt!" I barked worry blocking out everything out; including my manners. Esme and Rosalie hurried over to take care of him as I focused back on Bella. She had gone a deathly pale making the red blood oozing down her skin stand out brightly. Carlisle rushed in a blur pumping at her chest trying to force her heart to start again. I felt my body freeze as I came to the realization; she wasn't going to start breathing again. The sick feeling in my stomach seemed to intensify as I looked at Carlisle wide eyed.

"She's not going to make it…" I murmured as he nodded sullenly. I looked down again as in to take one last glance at my Bella; my human Bella at least. I knew what I had to do; it would break my heart but not as much as the pain of loosing her would. Carlisle understood the look on my face as he gently brushed the hair from Bella's neck.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"No" I whispered not looking up from her as I slowly leaned it. My hand trembled as thoughts rushed around my mind like a bullet. It wasn't her time; nothing was ready yet. We were going to do all this when she was older; we were going to choose the perfect spot, it was going to be perfect. I guess deep down I should have accepted along time ago that this was never going to be perfect not even normal; if that was possible.

What about the baby? I flinched at the last thought, what would happen to it? Would the venom mess with its unfinished body or worse; would it not make it through the change? I shook me head trying to brush away the thoughts as I closed in the gap. My lips brushed against her skin.

"Sorry" I breathed on her cold skin as my teeth sunk down through her soft flesh.


	25. DNA

**Who wants to find out what being uber tired sitting on my couch after working all day and writing a new chapter can do to a person? Well I found a song I like and have woven the lyrics in this chapter. Hint; it's all in while Jacob and Edward are talking. The challenge is on!**

**Bella prov.**

My unconscious dark haven was not to last as I was awoken by a burning pain. I tried to open my eyes but my body was locked into place held by an invisible force. I tried to move a muscle started at my toes and working up to my head but nothing would move. Panic rose up in me as I tried to recall the events coming up to this.

"Bella get the hell out of here NOW!"

Stay alive!!

"I've… immobilised him for the time being but it won't hold him long; we gotta get outta here."

"Footsteps…"

Jasper hovered over me his eyes a darker more distant shade of blood red than before…

My mind supplied the shudder of fear my body should have produced. Okay so last thing I remembered Jasper had grabbed me and then I had blacked out; what had happened? My thoughts were interrupted as another bout of pain erupted from both of my wrists. Struggling through the searing pain I tried to recollect my thoughts. It was as if I had been drugged; every time I began to pick up my thoughts again they would fall out of my grasp, like trying to hold water with your hands. I felt a scream of agony well up inside of me with nowhere to escape as my ankles were pierced with the same pain. I tried to relax telling myself this was the climax of the pain I would feel; were else could I be hurt? I tried to process the pain as if to find a way to numb the burning but the more I focused the more I could feel it slowly seeping through my veins burning everything it touched.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, it was our only choice…" Edward's velvet voice whispered softly in my ear.

"Edward, help me save me!" I screamed out in my mind but my voice refused to cooperate. I was forced to lay there in my frozen prison waiting for the pain to stop… just when I think things can't possibly get worse. I really had to stop saying that.

* * *

**Edward prov. **

I sat there frozen staring at her frozen figure in fear. Regret filled me as soon as I had moved away from her skin to finally see what I had done to her.

"So you've finally shared the cure to growing older then?" Jacob spat, as soon as he had woken up he had raced next to Bella begging me to stop. Why did werewolves have to heal so fast? I could have done with out his assault against my actions. Then again why hadn't I listen to him!?

"You're so kind and sympathetic aren't you?" I muttered looking for any changes in Bella's unstable condition.

"Sorry my conscience called in sick again," He shot back a faint smile playing on his face as I rolled my eyes. "And I've got arrogance down to a science."

"I noticed, could you please take a few steps back at least; you're stinking up the place and I'm trying to concentrate."

"I'm not leaving her again especially not when this is happening what else am I meant to do?"

"Douse yourself in some cheap perfume. It's so fitting but then again even that won't cover you up."

"Hilarious leech; you're quite the comedian when you want to be." He snarled.

"What the hell is happening to her? You do you even know what your doing. The baby could die; she could die, ANYTHING could happen. How could you risk it all!?"

Each word hit me like a punch as I struggled against my guilt. How had I let this happen?

"She was dying it was the only thing we could do." Carlisle calm voice answered the question that had been left lingering. Jacob looked over to Carlisle he sighed angrily as he gave up and turned back to Bella.

"Some secrets weren't meant to be told." He muttered but I didn't need to be told what he meant. For once I had to agree with him; maybe this was one secret I should never have told Bella. Maybe if she never found out she would have never ended up in this situation.

"Okay blood sucker snap out of it. What's happening?" Jacobs's impatient voice echoed through my mind as I looked up.

"I…I don't know what's happening. Nothing like this has happened before… ever." I breathed gazing at Bella confused. She laid there stone still her face dangerously pale but calm and tranquil looking.

From those words everything seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. Her perfectly still figure convulsed in a wave of pain as she sat up taking a sharp breath.

"Edward…" She gasped breathing heavily her eyes wide with pain and confusion. Slowly her eyes trailed to her stomach; her shirt was completely stained in bright oozing blood.

"Help me" she managed to wheeze as she collapsed back on the ground. A loud snarl was followed her words as I heard Jasper thrash around in the background. Emmett had taken care of him but I was still on edge after the last attack.

"It's okay I've got him!" Emmett's voice boomed through the forest as if he had just read my mind. The small amount of relief that gave me instantly disintegrated as I focused entirely on Bella again. How had she gone from being perfectly still and seemingly safe to bleeding and potentially life threatening? I ripped her shirt off as we all bent over to assess the damage. Her stomach looked as if it was swelling larger by the second as we watched. A thin line across the side was the source of the blood where the skin had been literally ripped apart.

"What the fu-" Jacob began as Carlisle cut him off.

"It's the venom; I think its affecting the baby somehow." Carlisle said looking as confused as I felt.

"Rapid growth?" I suggested placing my hands on her stomach gingerly. "Wait…" My hands traced shapes as Carlisle watched on. I grabbed his hands in a flurry placing them at separate positions looking at him in confusion.

"We always knew this wasn't going to be a normal pregnancy." I muttered sighing when a distinctive cracking sound could be heard from Bella's limp body.

"We have to get it out now her body can't handle the sudden growth." Carlisle said as calmly as possible but I could see his mind running through possible ideas.

"Caesarean." I muttered as Jacob looked from Carlisle to me and back again.

"Okay can someone please tell what the hell is going on!" He demanded angrily.

"It appears the venom we injected into Bella has somehow passed through her system and gone straight to the womb. This has done something to the fetus which is growing at an alarming pace and we need to get it out now if the baby or Bella have a chance of survival." Carlisle rushed.

My hands ran over her stomach to find the perfect spot to cut as another loud crunch alerted us to the second broken rib.

"We have to hurry Carlisle." He produced a small bag of surgical looking items and grabbed a scalpel looking instrument.

"I had a feeling that I might need this at any moment knowing Bella's luck." He chuckled quietly to himself until he focused in his face going serious. As he expertly ran the blade across the chosen spot Jacob finally spoke.

"Okay aren't you forgetting something like, oh I don know anaesthetic!" I glanced up at him surprised. He actually had smart ideas every now and again.

"We don't have time and from what I can tell Bella's as knocked out as anaesthetic would do anyway the venoms taken care of that." Carlisle said as I relaxed again hopefully she wouldn't be in any more pain than necessary.

A thin red line started seeping from her stomach as I nodded it Carlisle. We had to move fast and efficiently for this to work. I still didn't understand what was going on.

What had happened to the baby… or babies it seemed? Why wasn't Bella turning into a vampire right now? And most importantly how the hell were we going to perform a caesarean in the middle of a forest with limited equipment with babies still growing to fast thank to an unexpected dose of venom to their DNA all the while the mother is dying from blood loss with a blood hungry vampire near by. Right now I didn't think even a group of vampires and a werewolf could pull it off.

* * *

**Bella Prov. **

I could feel the fire moving freely through my body as I lay still. My entire being began to seer as if I was lying on an open fire. It seemed to move quickly and efficiently as if it was targeting a specific part of me. As the moments passed I slowly realised its destination. Everywhere it had begun was flowing from each direct to my core, my stomach, my baby. I could feel as the separate points collided in the center creating fireworks of feelings. It all seemed to explode together at once and as it did my body was suddenly realised from its prison. I unconsciously convulsed up my eyes snapping open. Everything was a bright daze but I could make out a blurry face in front of me; Edward.

"Edward," I pleaded, "Help me!" By this point the fire had all but dissipated from my body and now all I could feel was my stomach burning and churning. Something was happening; I didn't know what but I knew it was bad. See what I meant when I said I shouldn't say things couldn't get worse?

I collapsed back on the ground as I felt a snap inside me; a rib bone. I gladly accepted the darkness this time as I escaped my pain and problems.

* * *

**Edward Prov.**

The minutes flew by like seconds as we worked vigorously. With each movement my throat burned more as I was slowly painted in Bella's blood. For every moment we weren't getting this baby out it was somehow changing and killing Bella. From the sounds so far ribs and been broken and it was getting to the point where her organs weren't going to be able to support the sudden weight… but there was still hope. Alice and Rose had hurried over to help while Emmett continued to contain Jasper.

"Edward!" Carlisles voice rang out in the forest in sudden happiness as we both looked down. Cradling in his hand was a tiny baby, it held silent for a moment as we all waited in anticipation. A sudden piercing cry rang out of its tiny body as smiles broke out all around. It was Alice who broke the amazed silence.

"Okay I don't know as much as you about medicine and babies but I don't think were quite finished yet…"

I gasped as I looked down.

"There's… hang on it cant be…"

"You're kidding me right"

"We knew to expect anything"

"But we did a…"

"So maybe it wasn't rapid growth after all eh?"

"Crap."

**AN. Okay now we really are almost over. Im sorry I was going to make this like the second last chapter but as usual I couldnt help but leave you with a really really annoying cliffy. Okay so anyone guessed it yet? Now surely you must have!! Oh and its not quite what you expect either evil laugh The next chapter will come soon I promise! Have fun guessing oh and did anyone get the song?**


	26. Diapers

**AN- Introducing the muc awaited LAST CHAPTER!**

**Im so sorry it took this long but I jsut couldnt decide hwo to finish it. Every ending I started looked like it would take to long to wrap up so to be honest I took a quicker route. I hope you like it! If theres anything you dont quite follw feel free to PM me.**

**Im taking a break from Twilight fanfics and will be writing some other stuff that you can go view on my LJ account if your interested. pour_champagne.**

**Despite this ideas are forming in my head for a sequel to this! I might start writing it soon (sumer holidays just began) so stay tuned! Thanks for all the support reviewers and reads have given me throughout this entire journey; A moment of Truth is dedicated to all of you! **

**Bella pov.**

"I've got a dirty nappy over here!" Jacob called out from across the room. I smiled throwing him a diaper. My aim was totally off but Alice stepped in just in time to catch it flying through the air a few meters off target. She slowly approached Jacob a suspicious smile on her face as she made a grab for the baby.

"Alice, what have I told you about letting Jacob do it once and awhile? He has to learn to be a good daddy!" I yelled out grabbing some baby powder from next to me. She pouted unhappily putting the diaper down on the changing table and walking over to Edward.

"Don't even think about it." He warned inching further into the couch. Shoulders slumped in defeat she walked up to me desperation in her eyes.

"Please Bella let me have a turn!" She pleaded.

"You just changed them all!"

"But they have been wearing the same clothes for over an hour now!" She argued crossing her arm unhappily. I bit my tongue to hold in the laughter. She looked like an unhappy three year old about to throw a tantrum.

"Okay you can change this one but that's it, okay?" I said giving up any chance of fighting with Alice. Her face lit up instantly as she grabbed the baby from my arms and bolted.

"Weak" Jacob muttered laughing. I poked my tongue out at him before flopping on the living room couch next to Edward.

"How's she doing?" I whispered looking down.

"Sleeping finally" He whispered back gently rocking the tiny baby in his arms soothingly.

I smiled contently enjoying the moment of being able to actually sit down and not do anything for once.

It had been just a week since my misadventure with Jasper and just as usual things had gone from crazy to crazier. I tired to remember back to running in the forest with Jacob away from a blood hungry vampire but all I managed to recall were fuzzy dim memories. I had been able to squeeze some information from Alice; she was the only Cullen who wasn't so tight lipped about the whole situation.

Edward had bitten me which seemed to set something off with the babies. Yeah that was the first surprise, turned out something had gone wrong (or right depending on how you looked at it) and we had ended up with three kids instead of one. The vampire DNA seemed to mix oddly with their werewolf and human genes and nobody could really explain what had happened. As far as I was concerned we had gotten three healthy babies so I wasn't really complaining.

As for me?

Well it seems my body wasn't equipped at the moment for becoming a vampire so it looks like I'll be sticking around as a human for a little while longer. Normally it would have been something I would have discussed with Edward about but at the moment I was so busy I hadn't had a chance. My body seemed to heal very quickly from the injuries I got while having the babies, Carlisle says it has something to do with left over vampire venom in my system but I really can't follow what he's on about. Even though I'm happy being human being a vampire right now with three babies would be convenient. The Cullen's house has been turned on it head, nobody really knows what their doing. It has been over 90 years since any of them have been in contact with a baby let alone had to take care of three. It does mean that I do get a few extra hours of sleep at night with them all being awake to take care of their every need.

With Aunty Alice around I think those three will be the most spoiled kids in history. Maybe I should tell you a little more about them actually.

We had two girls and a boy; Amelie, Charlotte and Beckett.

It worked out well for Alice who has been shopping like crazy for them; she refuses to let them stay I them same outfit for more than an hour. Emmett cant wait for Beckett to grow up a little so he can take him on his first hunting trip. Were not exactly sure how any of the different genes have affected them yet so as for having any mini werewolves or vampires running around remains uncertain.

Esme and Carlisle love being new grandparents; Esme finally has the babies she had always wanted. Once Jasper got over his blood lust and snapped back into normal everything was good again. I guess nobody could really blame him for what happened so we all really just forgot about it.

Right now I'm enjoying not thinking to far into anything and enjoying running around like crazy trying to take care of them all. I don't want o worry about explained why their family doesn't grow up or why they have two dads or why one father has venomous fangs and the other can become a giant wolf. I don't even want to worry about Charlie or everyone at school although I know it's all going to catch up to me sooner or later. You can only hide something this big for so long…

I just hoped it would work out like it normally did, if not I had a few lifetimes to work it out

I shook my head to wake up as a loud cry came from Alice's direction.

"Somebody wants their mummy!" She called out dancing over to me and placing Amelie in my arms. A few moments after getting her to control a similar cry came from Jacobs's side.

"Looks like Beckett wants you too." I laughed at the two bundles in my arms; see what I mean when I don't get time to think things through.

I jumped up balancing once baby in each arm and went upstairs to my bed room to grab two pacifiers. I was about to pick one up as I noticed a note lying on my bed.

Bella,

Good luck; from what I can see you're going to need it.

Serenity

I frowned in confusion for a moment before shrugging and looking around at nothing in particular.

"Thanks" I whispered before heading back downstairs.

Right now looking at this moment of truth; life might be crazy and slightly dysfunctional but I was happy as I had ever been.


	27. The Sequel!

A.N- Just a quick update to say that the sequel is up and running!

It's entitled 'Can you keep a secret?' and will hopefully be far better than the original! Hope you all go and read and enjoy it; reviews would be great to see what you all think!

Just go and put in the link and enjoy!

.net/s/4819310/1/Can_You_Keep_A_Secretr

Thanks,

amor vincit omnia


End file.
